You Make Me Smile
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: The Summer before Seventh Year Lily Evans' life is changed in one night. Fate brings her and the Marauders under the same roof, for a summer they'll never forget!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, one of my fave. characters wouldn'tve been killed off in Ootp! **frowns**

0

Aubrey Potter sat behind her desk in Auror headquarters and rubbed her temples tiredly. It was two thirty in the morning and the Ministry had just been informed of ten Muggle attacks in or around London. The office door opened and her husband entered with a manila file,

"What happened Nash?"  
Nash Potter turned to his wife Aubrey with a troubled expression, "Muggle attack. Happened at exactly the same time as the other ten attacks around London."

"Survivors?"

"One. Sixteen year old girl. Both parents dead."

"Suspects?"

Nash flipped through a thick folder with a scowl, "Tybalt Malfoy for sure, possibly Caleb Black, and a handful of Death Eaters lower on the totem pole."

Aubrey took the folder from her husband and sat across from him, behind her desk. She scanned the names of possible Death Eaters that attacked the poor girl and killed her family. It was obviously an important operation if Voldemort had his top Death Eaters doing the killings.

"What would the head of the Black and Malfoy families want with Muggles?"

"To prove a point." Nash said quietly, "They're sending everyone a message."

"No one's safe." Aubrey murmured, glancing at the photograph of her son on her desk.

James Potter was at home, asleep while his parents were working at the Ministry. At two ten in the morning ten Muggles had been attacked near and around London. There had been no survivors except for a young woman who managed to fight of the Death Eater's after discovering them in her parents bedroom. The girl was now in the Ministry's custody awaiting questioning by Nash or Aubrey.

"I'd like to conduct the interview." Aubrey said shutting the folder and handing it back to her husband. Nash nodded and took his wife's hand as she rose to her feet beside him.

"I'll get her some blankets and things. They brought her in a few minutes ago."

Aubrey dropped his hand reluctantly and opened the door, "What's her name Nash?"  
"Lily Evans."

Aubrey repeated the name softly and started down the hall to the room where they brought her.

00

"You don't remember anything descriptive about them. Height,weight?"

Lily lifted her head slowly and stared at the Auror before her. He was a large man that blew into the room like a hurricane and began demanding answers from her. He briefly introduced himself as Agent Stone. Fit him perfectly, in Lily's opinion. He was built like a wall and had the habit of looking down on her with his beefy, hard face.

"I was too busy trying to defend myself." Lily said, noticing the coffee cup in her hands shaking. She tried to steady her hand but gave up and looked back up at Stone.

"You don't remember a thing? That's kind've odd."

Instead of feeling pain, Lily was glad to direct intense anger at the pompous man who was turning a deep shade of red while he waited for an answer.

"Are you familiar with Death Eater apparel, _Agent_ Stone?" Lily asked quietly.

Stone stiffened and gave the girl an annoyed look, "Obviously I am, Miss Evans."

"They wear robes," She said hotly, "Big black ones that cover their bodies. My house was pitch black when I found my murdered parents, and had about two seconds to draw my wand. Do you really think I saw all that much?"

He looked as though he was about to hex her into oblivion but changed tactics, "You're friends with Sirius Black."

It was a statement, and he obviously was waiting for a reaction, "I know him. We attend Hogwarts together."

"You're in Gryffindor together, correct?"

"Yes."

"His family is all Death Eater's, in with the Dark Lord. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Does this have a point?" Lily asked wearily.

"Caleb Black is a possible suspect in your parents murder…"

Stone let the words hang in the air and watched the Evans girl carefully. Her emerald green eyes filled with tears but she ground her teeth together determinedly, "Your point?"

"Its sort've ironic, you hanging around the enemy and all-"

Lily shot to her feet and went toe to toe with the big idiot.. His eyes narrowed and his expression darkened. The foolish bint was trying to challenge him. Lily stood on her tip toes so she was in his face.

"Sirius is nothing like them!" She cried, "Don't you dare go harassing him."

"He may be a suspect-"

"Stone!" A male voice barked in the doorway.

Agent Stone backed away from her and faced an angry looking man who had thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Stone looked over at the man with a cold expression, "Sir."

"Your needed by Moody."

Lily looked up at the tall man gratefully. He was pretty intimidating while he was dealing with Stone but as soon as the other agent was out of the room he gave her a kind smile, "I brought you some blankets and Butterbeer with a Calming Drought."

"Thank you." Lily took her seat and accepted the mug.

He set the blankets on the table before her, "Wrap yourself up. Someone will interview you in a minute."

She nodded and was sad when the man with thick black hair and kind brown eyes left her. She draped a pale blue blanket around her and positioned herself in the chair so she was a bit more comfortable. The door opened only a few minutes later and a tall woman with shoulder length brunette hair entered the room. Lily noticed immediately that she was beautiful. There were circles under her eyes and her brown hair was a mess but she was still radiant. She shut the door softly gave lily a sincere smile.

"Hello Lily, I'm Aubrey."

"You're an Auror?"

Aubrey nodded and seated herself in the chair across from her, "Is the Butterbeer helping?"

"Yes. I'm feeling a bit better."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about what happened. You should be out of here soon enough." Aubrey leaned back in her chair and shook her head, "I realize talking about tonight is the last thing you'd like to be doing now but it could be important."

Lily nodded for her to go on so she continued, "When you entered your parents room, how many people were there?"

"Six." Lily said without hesitation.

Aubrey had a quill charmed to write allowing her to have an uninterrupted conversation, "You fought off two of them before they took off?"

"Yes."

" Hmm, did you injure any of them?"

"One," Lily admitted, "I shot a hex that burned his arm."

"Nice," Aubrey commented, "I think that's all I have for you. Is there anything else? Did anyone speak?"

Lily shook her head, "No. Agent Stone already grilled me."

"He is a bloody git isn't he?" Aubrey agreed with a smile.

Lily offered a small smile back and nodded, "He certainly is."

"Okay. That is all for now, but we may need to talk to you again. I'll owl your sister Petunia-"

"No!" Lily cried, leaning forward in her chair, "Please, don't send me with Petunia we don't get on well at all."  
Aubrey nodded and touched the girls hand soothingly, "Alright. Is there anyone else who can get you?"

"Cate Cross." Lily said immediately.

"I don't suppose she's a relative?" Aubrey asked lightly.

"No. She's my Godmother."

"Good enough, Aubrey said rising to her feet, "If you don't mind I'd like to keep in touch with you. Make sure you're okay."

There was something Mom-ish about the woman that Lily found comforting. She seemed genuinely concerned so Lily agreed wearily.

"I'll owl Miss Cross for you."

She dictated a letter to the quill and signed it, Aubrey Potter. Lily froze at the last name, but her mind recovered quickly. Just as Aubrey Potter was leaving the room she blurted, "Stone said he would have Sirius Black questioned."

The smile faltered slightly on Aubrey's face, "He shouldn't have discussed that with you. No offense."

"None taken. Please, don't let them bring Sirius in."

Aubrey's smile returned. It was filled with resolve, "Don't worry Lily, they won't."

000

"C'mon Black your mom can fly faster than that!" James Potter called back to his best mate.

Sirius blew a strand of black hair out of his face and urged his broom faster so he was in front of James, "Of course my dear Mother is fast on a broom, that's the only way she ever caught me."

James laughed and swooped downward suddenly. Sirius shook his head as his mate plunged downward, disappearing in the night sky. James felt the familiar rush as he hurled toward the ground at breakneck speed. It appeared that he would nose dive into a patch of picker bushes, but he corrected himself and flew back up to Sirius's side.

"Show off." Sirius joked taking off ahead of James.

James saw it as a challenge from his mate and bolted forward to keep up. The pair continued they're reckless flying until they reached Remus's house. They hovered beside the first window on the second floor and Sirius banged on it loudly with his fist. The window opened and Remus Lupin found his two mates grinning idiotically at him,

"Padfoot? Prongs, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
"Pleasure to see you too, Moony." Sirius said, dismounting his broom and entering Remus's bedroom lazily. James followed and paused to clap Remus on the back, "We snuck out, just to come see you."

"Gee, I'm flattered." Remus drawled sarcastically.

"You should be," Sirius remarked, propping his broom against the wall, "Prongs and I would get a verbal beating if Nash and Aubrey found out."

"Which they wont." James said confidently.

Remus simply shook his head and the boys gathered around the room. Remus sat on the floor with his back leaning against his bed while Sirius lounged on his bed. James took his spot leaning against the wall, so he was facing both his mates.

"I'm tired now."

"It's three in the morning." Remus said grinning at his mates.

"I say we go for a midnight fly, yeah?" Sirius proposed.

Remus and James were both ready to agree, when the door burst open. All three boys looked up guiltily at Remus's nineteen year old cousin Cate Cross who poked her head in the door, "I have to go Rem, please stay here. Keep an eye on Liz as well. If anyone comes around do not answer the door."

"What's wrong, Cate?" Remus asked his cousin standing up quickly.

"I'll tell you later." She finally acknowledged Sirius and James with a nod, "I'll tell Aubrey and Nash your staying here."

She shut the door behind her and flooed to the Ministry from the downstairs fireplace.

James was first to recover, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Note: I thought the chappie title fit what was happening w/ Lily. Hope everyone enjoyed, I know I'm going to enjoy writing this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Cate Cross blew through Auror Headquarters like a hurricane. She approached the receptionist and was told flatly that she'd have to wait to see Lily.

"She's b-being questioned." The young secretary stuttered shrinking back slightly.

Her clear green eyes narrowed, "I want to see my Goddaughter now."

The receptionist was saved from having to utter another reply, Aubrey quickly intervened placing a hand on Cate's arm, "She's in my office."

"Aubrey! Merlin, how is Lily?" Cate asked, restlessly pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"She's holding up. Still in shock."

Aubrey opened the door to her office and let the two alone. Lily was hunkered in a pale blue blanket that seemed to swallow her up. She was curled up in a recliner with her long legs drawn up to her chin. Cate approached her slowly and placed a cool hand on her cheek, "Hello Lil."

Lily looked up with a dazed expression and sighed, on the verge of tears, "Cate.."

Cate dropped her purse and crouched beside the recliner to give her friend a hug. Cate was only three years older than Lily but the pair had developed a sisterly relationship, especially after Lily's falling out with Petunia. She had been made Lily's Godmother when she turned seventeen and the Tom and Aimee Evans were certain Cate would make an excellent guardian.

Lily sniffed, and pulled away from her concerned Godmother, "What time is it?"

"After three." Cate smoothed Lily's untamed red hair and wiped her own tears from her face, "They told me you had a Calming Drought, is it working?"

Lily shrugged, "Somewhat. I just…I'm still…" She had no idea how to describe how she was feeling. She was incredibly sad, but had a hollow feeling that kept her from crying. She was numb.

"I'll get you home soon. I just need to talk to Aubrey."

Lily was aware that Cate and Aubrey knew one another because of Remus and James, she nodded and remained curled up in the recliner. Cate left the office quietly and found Aubrey waiting down the hall.

"I can't believe it," Cate murmured, shaking her head mournfully, "They're targetting Muggles now."

"I never thought it would come to that." Aubrey said honestly, "But we shouldn't be surprised. Attacking people who are defenseless seems to fit their profile."

"Do you think they'll come after Lily?" Cate asked suddenly.

Aubrey wore a pained expression that gave her the answer, "She got away, Cate. I don't think there master will like that."

Cate rubbed her tired eyes, that were red from a lack of sleep and the threat of tears. She cleared her throat and managed a smile, "James and Sirius are at my place."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Thought hey would sneak out, eh?"

"I told them they could stay."

"That's fine, I'll ground them for the rest of their lives later."

They shared a brief smile before Cate became solemn again, "I think I'll get Lil home. I'd like her to sleep before the Draught wears off."

"Good idea." Aubrey paused to give the young woman a hug, "I'm sorry,Cate. For you and Lily. I know how close you were to the Evans'."

"Thanks." Cate said quietly, "Say hi to Nash for me."

Aubrey nodded slightly and returned to work so she could collect Lily and leave quickly. She reentered the office and squeezed Lily's shoulder, "Come on darling, we're going home."

--

Lily stumbled into the Cross home, unable to get rid of the slight dizziness from flooing. Cate steadied her and helped her upatairs into her bedroom. Lily fell ont othe matress as a forced sleep gripped her. She wasn't tired but the Calming Draught was telling her mind otherwise. Cate tucked her in and gave her forehead another kiss. She left the light on beside her bed in case she woke up in a panic and went down the hall to where the boys were camped out. Cate knocked once and entered.

All three boys looked up, but waited for her to speak, "Something happened tonight…" She began slowly.

In the end Remus woke his other cousin, Liz who was also in their grade and had Cate explain what was going on.

"Bloody hell." James swore, looking out the window with a somber expression.

For once it seemed that everyone was at a loss for words. Liz, whose brilliant blue eyes were still foggy from sleep dissolved into silent tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and drew in a shaky breath, "Lil survived," She whispered, "It's a miracle."

Sirius nodded and placed an arm around Liz comfortingly, "She's right," he agreed, "No one has survived when Voldy went after them."

"How was she Cate?" Remus asked softly.

"Holding up," Cate said flatly, "They gave her a Calming Draught that will last a few hours."

"And then.." James muttered, thinking of how lost Lily would feel once the Draught wore off. He thought of the fiery red head that he loved to butt heads with and frowned. Then he imagined his own parents and began blinking hastily.

Cate nodded miserably, "And then."

00

The Calming Draught wore off faster than anyone expected. Lily was up at five in the morning, shaking and terrified. Her heart was racing and she felt a cool sweat form on her forehead. She glanced around her bedroom at the Cross house and tried to draw even breaths. Once she was breathing normally she rested a hand over her eyes and dozed back into an uneasy sleep.

000

"Remus, I'd like you and Liz to head off to Diagon Alley and pick up some supplies. Sirius, you'll go back to the Potter's and pack for you and James."

James who had been preoccupied with drinking his cup of juice, raised a curious eyebrow, "What am I doing?"

Cate glanced at him dismissively, "Stay here while I go talk to Petunia Evans."

"Bad idea." James said flatly.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow in his mates direction, "Care to explain Prongsie?"

"I'll be the only one here when Lily wakes up, she'll probably hex me into next year."

Liz snorted into her juice and Sirius had to reach around to give her a solid _thump_ on the back. Liz rolled her eyes at him and Sirius winked playfully. Remus however was trying to contain his laughter. Though he doubted Lily would fly off the handle at poor gullible James, he knew she wouldn't necessarily be too thrilled to see him either.

"It will only be a few hours James," Cate said with the same preoccupied tone, "We should be back by supper."

"Yeah James, you can handle Lil can't ya?" Liz said with a knowing grin.

James nodded casually earning snorts from the three friends. Lily's quick temper and razor sharp jabs at James were famous among the Marauders and Liz. Cruel insults, James could handle any day. But what would she be like after the night she had? He was worried about seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Moreover, he was worrid about how he'd deal with her in a vulnerable disposition.

"It's settled then," Cate said firmly, "We'll floo our separate ways and be home by three."

"Three?" James questioned, shooting Sirius a withering glance as his mate tried not to outwardly laugh. Cate nodded and herded the three sixteen year olds into the living room.

"See you James." Liz said with a small smile as she and Remus cried "Diagon Alley!" and dissapeared in a flash of green. Sirius paused to give James a cheery grin before flooing out of his sight. Cate gave James a distracted wave and floo'ed as well.

James stared at the fireplace for a few moments, wondering if they really had left him. He was hoping Remus would get back earlier, because he tended to be more comforting in serious situations. After a few more seconds of dumbly staring at the fireplace, he ran a had through his hair anxiously and returned to the kitchen.

"Might as well make myself usefull." He muttered grabbing a cloth and filling the sink with water. Washing dishes the Muggle way wasn't James's idea of fun but he needed something to keep him busy so he set to work.


	3. Chapter 3 Facing Potter

Chapter 3: Facing Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Harry Potter except Cate and Liz who are of my own creation!**

**A/N ****okkkkay, I've got three things to say:**

**I'm in Drama club and we're going through tech week right now, soooo**

**Updating the next chappie may take awhile (huzzah for drama club though!) **

**2.Ha. Just to clue you guys in to how much I'm battling with this plot, I've decided Not to add my AU character…. I reeeeally wanted to but decided it might make too much going on in the story plot wise… 29 Days Left of School… WOOT! Heck Yeah!! ****Ahem**

**So with all that said, Read on! **

Lily shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched James approach on foot. Amazingly he looked completely unruffled by her presence, while she was struggling to form a sentence. She was also aware of her ridiculous pink nightgown, while James was looking refreshed in jeans and a black tee shirt. She felt her cheeks redden slightly, but refused to acknowledge her embarrassment.

James absorbed the shocked look on Lily's face and gave an amiable smile, "Did you.. sleep well?"

Lily nodded absently, "Alright. The Draught worked for a few hours."

James nodded and scuffed his shoe in the grass uncomfortably, "I know sorry doesn't change what you're going through but I want to say it anyway."

Lily's eyes filled with tears she refused to shed in front of James Potter. She nodded half heartedly and he stepped closer speaking quietly, "I'm sorry Lily."

Lily thought her heart might break inside her chest. A handful of emotions overpowered her; Grief, pain, fear, and loneliness. The sun was beating down on her but it did nothing to warm her. Besides the injustice of her parents murder she had James Potter standing two feet away from her offering his condolences. She hoped maybe she was still dreaming, but knew better.

James watched her face as she regarded him carefully. As if trying to push all thoughts away she shook her head slowly. He was the last person she expected to see. In the past she would've told him how lost and afraid she was, without even thinking about it. But that was the past. Lily looked James in the eye and bit her lower lip. That was the old James. Now he was just Potter to her.

Her voice shook but she kept her tears from falling, "Please, just leave me alone."

Instantly she dashed through the kitchen door and disappeared upstairs. James had wanted to keep her there in the yard with him but let her go. She was shaken and still trying to figure out what was going to happen to her, he also knew he was the last person she wanted around. Of course he didn't blame her for that but he wished more than anything he could rewrite their past.

**0**

Remus and Liz exited a potions shop in Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace. It was just after twelve and they were on to the dress robe shops for dress clothes for the Evans upcoming funeral. Remus knew Liz was preoccupied, and heavily concerned for Lily but he needed to talk to her.

"Do you think we should go back?" He asked trying not to sound as if he was begging his cousin.

Liz gave him an annoyed look that gave him her decisive answer. He followed her into the robes shop where she immediately went to the depressing black apparel. Remus picked an outfit out in less than thirty seconds and went to stand over Liz's shoulder just to aggravate her.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" She hissed turning around suddenly.

"I want to go back and make sure Lily hasn't slaughtered my mate!" Remus hissed back.

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, "The Drought-"

"It wont work all day Elizabeth! She'll wake up and have an aneurysm when she sees James Potter at the house."

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Liz demanded, still whispering, "I told Cate to leave James behind."

"Do you want him dead?!" Remus screeched before Liz clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Me talk, you listen." Liz said as if explaining something to a four year old. Remus nodded with a defeated expression and she continued, "Despite the fact that they tend to disagree quite a bit-" Remus snorted at the understatement but Liz continued, "James knows how to handle her. He's not about to pick a fight with her when she's down and I figure they might actually manage to be civil."

Liz retracted her hand from her cousins mouth with a smile, "Trust me, Rem."

"You are mental." Remus declared flatly.

Liz patted his cheek lightly and snatched the dress clothes from his arms, "Let me pay and we'll get out of here.."

00

Lily remained holed up in her room for the rest of the day. She only left to shower and nibble a sandwich that was left outside her bedroom door. The clock ticked slowly and it seemed ages before two o'clock came and she heard voices downstairs. She recognized Sirius and Remus instantly. There voices filled the house along with James and Cate. She strained and heard a distinct female voice that improved her mood drastically.

"Do you think she'd mind if I went up to see her?"

Liz looked thoughtfully toward the stairs leading to Lily's room. Cate paused from preparing another Draught for Lily and answered her fidgety sister, "I think she'd love to see you Liz."

Remus and James both nodded for her to bring Lily out of seclusion but Liz suddenly felt anxious on her friends behalf, and began playing with a hole in her faded jeans. She'd known Lily the first time they rode the Hogwarts Express and had even met her parents a handful of times. Now they were ripped away from Lily and she had no idea what to say.

"Don't worry Lizzie," Sirius whispered close to her ear so no one else could overhear, "You'll know exactly what to say."

Liz gave the confident black haired boy a grateful smile over her shoulder and raced up the stairs. She knocked once and Lily opened the door instantly. Her sparkling emerald eyes were red from her crying and her clothes were rumpled from her throwing them on hastily. Liz stepped up to her friend and offered her a slight smile, "Hey Lily Jayne."

Lily sniffed and threw her arms around Liz in a bone crushing hug. Liz rubbed Lily's back comfortingly and silently thanked Sirius Black.

000

"Could you pass the lemonade?"

Those were the only five words Lily spoke to James for the rest of the night. Dinner was surprisingly comfortable as everyone discussed Summer and all the crazy plans they had, which was fine by Lily. As soon as she came downstairs she had been bombarded with sympathy. Remus and Sirius had hugged her, offering condolences while Cate remained on the verge of tears. Lily had to admit that she was grateful for the three Marauders presence because they provided entertainment and distraction. With the three together the Cross home was filled with laughter as Sirius talked about his unhinged family, and James and Remus filled Cate in on the many encounters with Slytherins who were 'nutters'.

Lily laughed along with everyone else and had to swipe tears from her eyes.

"Where's Peter this Summer?" Liz finally asked, after the laughter had died down.

"America," Remus answered with a distasteful grimace, "His mum's forcing him to go to.. what was it Sirius?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "To become a 'cultured young adult'."

"Sounds awful." Liz remarked.

"Abundantly so," James replied, imitating Peter's mom, who had an annoying accent and a high pitched voice.

"Pete said he should be home in a month or so." Remus said, shrugging helplessly.

"Does Peter know how you feel about his mother?" Cate asked restraining a smile.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said dismissively, "He knows the woman is a bloody cow."

There was a beat of silence before the home was filled with laughter once more that went on into the night.

A/N Finally! They're all under the same roof ( : Next chappie will set Lil up for her C-Razy Summer. Lottsa interesting stuff happening!

Thoughts, opinions, concerns?? Your feedback to chapter 1 was amazing, I luv hearing from all of you.

So keep it up, tell me whatcha think.

**Ciao, JNSG**


	4. Deep Breaths, the Three Marauders, and

Chapter 4: Deep Breaths, the Three Marauders, and Changes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plot that's giving me a hard time. grrr…**

Exactly eleven hours after her parents funeral Lily woke in her bedroom at the Cross home. Her eyes had hardly opened when she felt an unexplainable panic flood through her that made her heart pound dangerously.

Everything had been alright earlier. James and Sirius had returned to the Potter house, and Remus, Liz and Cate were only a few feet down the hall from her. She hadn't been dreaming but had been startled out of sleep by something unknown to her.

Her breathing was uneven, and felt as though she couldn't catch it. Her panic intensified until she couldn't bare to remain in bed. Sucking in deep gulps of air she threw her door open and staggered down the hall toward the bathroom. She avoided stumbling over random trunks and other possessions by feeling the wall blindly. She could imagine how odd she looked stumbling around in her pink nightgown and managed a strained smile.

"Lily?"

Remus poked his head out of his bedroom to give her a curious look. She felt terrible for waking him out of a much needed sleep. The full moon was the next night and he needed to save all his energy. He sounded drained and she could imagine how worn out he was feeling.

"I'm..fine.." Lily panted waving her hand at him dismissively.

"Are you having a panic attack?" Remus asked uneasily, his voice filled with concern for his friend.

Lily tried to shake her head no but remained leaning on the wall struggling to breathe. Remus took her arm gently and hauled her into his room. He lit his bedside lamp and sat her down so her head was between her knees. After a minute of more relaxed breathing her head didn't feel as fuzzy and her breathing regulated.

"Merlin, I'm guessing I look as loony as I feel."

Remus patted her head with a teasing smile, "You do."

Lily sat upright on his bed and smacked his arm lightly, "What a funny guy."

"I'm a Marauder," He explained, puffing out his chest, "It's a requirement."

Lily grinned and laid back in bed beside him. She was grateful that he'd seen her in the hall and calmed her down but now in the faint lamp light she could see the fatigue radiating from him. He snuggled back against his pillows and closed his eyes lightly, looking ready to nod off.

"You get some sleep, yeah?" Lily said inching toward the edge of the bed.

Remus opened his mellow eyes but fixed her with a stern look, "Not so fast Lily. I'd like to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Remus," She responded sincerely, "Now you need your sleep."

Remus waved her away, "I have plenty of time to be tired later. Right now I'm more concerned for you. Did you have a dream?"

"No," Lily said honestly, "Just a feeling you know? I woke up and felt like I'd pass out."

Remus's eyebrows rose slightly, "Maybe we should wake Cate-"

"No, I'm good now. Besides I've already brought enough strain to the Cross home." Lily said the last part with a crooked smile.

Remus shook his head severely, "Of course not. Cate adores you, Liz was dreading the Summer without you, and the Marauders enjoy being around you," Remus chuckled and smiled innocently, "Especially James."

Lily tossed her head and gave him a pointed look, "Don't know what you're talking about Master Moony."

"We all know James is-"

Lily was about to cut him off and retaliate by smacking his face with a pillow but a crashing noise, that sounded like breaking glass downstairs stopped her. Both of them froze, Remus tensed using his keen hearing. They were only still a moment when they heard the footsteps.

"You get Liz," Remus whispered urgently, "I'll wake Cate."

"Don't wait for us," Lily hissed, "Just get out of here, Liz and I will follow."

Remus flipped the light off and pulled Lily out into the hallway. They dashed toward the bedrooms hoping to avoid whoever was downstairs. Lily threw Liz's door open and found her wide eyed, clutching her wand.

"Who is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"No clue, we're leaving though."

Liz agreed quickly but halted when she reached the door, "Your wand!"

Lily cursed under her breath and grabbed her friends hands, "Follow Remus and Cate. I'll get my wand and find out whose down there-"  
"Like hell!" Liz whispered harshly, "They could be Death Eaters."

That was Lily's first guess but she wasn't about to admit that. Instead she silently pulled the door open and bolted for her bedroom. Cate and Remus chose the same time to emerge from Cate's room. Cate looked calm as could be and instructed, " Never mind going back for anything. We'll apparate to the Potter's."

The four joined hands and thought of their destination. It would've gone off without any problem if Lily hadn't caught sight of a Death Eater approaching the top of the stairs.

"Lily Evans." He cried, advancing on them with his wand drawn.

"Potter Manor!" Cate cried, eager to get everyone to safety.

Lily let go of Cate and Remus and stepped back before she could apparate with them. Liz's eyes rounded and she followed suit stepping out of their circle. Cate and Remus vanished to the Potter's with matching horrified looks on their faces. Lily propelled Liz toward her bedroom and took off for her wand. They lunged inside and slammed the door none too gently behind them.

"Why'd you stay?!" Lily demanded, snatching her wand from her nightstand.

Liz who surprisingly was the essence of calm managed to shrug casually, "Dunno. Never been in a proper duel before I suppose."

Lily shook her head incredulously, "About to face a band of killing machines and your sense of humor's still in tact."

"Amazing I know." Liz joked with a grin.

A thunderous bang on the door wiped the smiles off both their faces.

"Ah, Lil? Darling I know I may not be the brightest Hippogriff in the herd but I'm thinking we need a plan."

"Don't get Avada Kadavra'd." Lily replied grimly, as another thump shook the door frame.

0

"We have to help them!" Remus murmured so only James and Sirius heard.

The three Potter's along with Sirius were gathered in the living room after Remus and Cate burst in. It only took a moment to explain what happened, and James's heart began pounding. A sense of uselessness was coursing through him, which he contributed to his pacing the living room. Aubrey disappeared upstairs with Nash but returned dressed in their Auror robes with Cate beside them, "We're going to the Ministry."

Nash addressed all three boys with a severe expression, "Stay here. We'll get Lily and Liz out of there and bring them back safely."

James made no promises and simply watched his parents exit the house.

0

"Okay, now that we're here what say you?" Sirius drawled as the three Marauders landed in front of the Cross home. They stumbled onto the grass and broke out in a run. James blew the door open with a handy anti-lock spell and led the way inside the lightless house.

"So far Padfoot, the only plan is getting the girls and surviving."

Remus drew his wand and ushered Sirius inside as well, "Fair enough Prongs."

The first floor was void of any noise which worried James straight away. He managed not to knock into any furniture and start his ascent up the murky stairs. Sirius remained only a step behind him while Remus brought up the rear, watching for anyone behind them.

"What do you see?" Sirius whispered, peering over James's shoulders.

James swallowed the excess saliva forming in his mouth with a loud gulp and turned to face his mates, "Well, the good news is that Lil and Liz are holding them off…"

"And the bad?" Sirius demanded still trying to see what was going on.

"The only thing standing between them and four very angry Death Eater's is a creaky wooden door."

Remus's eyes became the size of saucers as he shoved Sirius out of the way to get a look at the Death Eaters trying to blow the door off the hinges.

"Lil must've put a spell on it." He mused looking at the door in awe.

Sirius bounced from foot to foot with a determined look on his face. He gave James a nod and nudged Remus, "Here goes nothing-

The three boys rushed from the shadows and stunned three of the Death Eaters.

"It's the Potter boy isn't it?" The hooded figure asked with a laugh.

"Lily, Liz stay in there!" James bellowed, stepping back from said Death Eater.

Remus remained by James's side while Sirius conveniently slipped back in the shadows. James kept his eyes on the hooded man and forgot about Sirius.

"Interesting. I'll kill the last Evans, and the Potter's only son in one night," The Death Eater laughed callously, "More than I bargained for but I'll take it-"

"Like hell." Sirius growled, stepping out of the shadows and stunning the man quickly.

James leapt over the fallen man and ran straight into the solid wooden door, after attempting to get it opened. He shook his head dizzily and called, "You can come out now!"

The door was thrown open by Lily who flung her arms around James's neck, "Why the bloody hell did you come?!"

"To get you." He yelled back, hugging her tighter.

Liz was attacked by Sirius and Remus who bear hugged her until she begged for mercy. Lily stepped away from James and rolled her eyes, "I sent a Patronus to the Ministry."

James applauded her thinking and flashed her a smile, "You're welcome."

Lily opened her arms and hugged Remus and Sirius as well. Behind Remus's back Liz gave Lily a secretive smile. She knew what Lily's Patronus was. It had changed into a majestic stag.

**A/N: Hmmm, interesting right? **

**Oh, and the whole 'apparating together' thing… I decided that since Lily and Liz weren't sure where the Potter's lived that they would go together.. plus it really works for what had to happen ( :**

**I'm not happy with this chapter. I know what I want to happen but I stuggled with it. Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to continue!! **

**Next chapter: Sirius in Azkaban? Agent Stone, and Moving in…**

**Love&Giggles,**

** JNSG **


	5. Kiss With No Tell

**Chapter 5: Kiss With No Tell**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HP except the 7****th**** grade nickname my mates gave me, which was 'Hermoine Hair' because of my mane of brown hair… ( :**

**A/N Yay! I'm actually pleased with this chapter even though I edited it about a million times! Hope you enjoy the flashback at the beginning of the Chappie…**

Also, **I was toying around with extending this fic. Through their 7****th**** year…?**

**Either that or I will end it before they go back to school and think up something else entirely for their 7****th**** year.. My muse is bouncing off the walls right now so I've got a Lot in mind… ( :**

_Lily was wide awake after the attack. Anyone would be considering the week she had. It was amazing how much had changed so quickly. As it turned out she was supposed to be confined to a cottage with the Marauders and Liz. The Ministry felt it would be 'for the best'. Lily snorted at Fudge's choice words and wondered what real reason Fudge had. Lily would bet quite a few Galleons there was an ulterior motive._

The sound of the screen door shutting brushed all thoughts of conspiracy away. She half turned to watch James approach over her shoulder. He offered her a small smile and came to stand behind her on the back patio. Lily looked away from him uncertainly and stared out at the night instead.

_"Erm, full moon tomorrow." She remarked conversationally._

_"Uh-huh." James responded lazily._

_"Your turn." Lily finally said breaking the silence._

_"Turn?"_

_"Yes, to talk. Your turn Potter."_

_James smile reappeared and this time he turned to face her, "Are you always this fidgety?"_

_Lily quit playing with the zipper on her sweater to give him a semi annoyed look, "What exactly did you come out her for, James?"_

_"I wanted to make sure you were alright."_

_Lily looked into his warm hazel eyes and laughed softly, "Liar."_

_James pretended to be offended and raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me?"_

_"What did you really want? As noble as your intentions sound, I'm sure that can't be the only reason"_

_"I wanted to..I don't know…" James struggled with the right words until he laughed and grabbed Lily's hand, "Sod it."_

_He pulled her towards him and placed his lips against hers experimentally. Lily melted against him and placed her arm around his neck her fingers brushing the base of his messy hair. James smiled against her lips and placed his other arm around her waist to draw them even closer. It would've gone further save for a loud pounding sound that blew in the front door…_

0

"Get the hell off me! GET..OFF." Lily thrashed like a mad woman while ten Aurors watched the red head in amazement. Fudge had sent them to 'extract' the Evans' girl from the safe house and bring her in for questioning, but so far she wasn't taking her 'extraction' so well. Along with restraining Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were on the floor in Full Body Binds. Liz and Cate were being held in the back of the living room by a handful of female Aurors.

"Let her go!" Cate shouted, turning a deep crimson color.

"Stop resisting." One of the Aurors restraining her demanded.

Lily glared at the woman and gave her a swift kick in the shin. A deep laugh filled the room and a familiar agent stepped in front of Lily. The red head's eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up like she tasted something bitter, "Agent Stone, wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you." She drawled sarcastically.

Stone's temper flared and he shot off a warning hex at the loud mouthed red head. Lily's eyes widened and her legs wobbled beneath her.

"You BASTARD!" James yelled, fighting the Body Bind, "Leave her the hell alone!"

Sirius spat at the Auror that was crouched beside him and Cate and Liz jumped up in shock. John Stone stared down at the youngest Potter with disdain, "You want to sick your parents on me Potter?" He growled, "Go ahead. See who the Minister sides with."

Remus looked up from the floor and asked the sadistic agent, "Why are you here?"

John tucked his wand away and stepped closer to Lily, "I'm bringing Evans'. Her and Mr. Black are coming into headquarters to let me interview them."

Liz looked at Lily helplessly, "What do you want with them?"  
"That is my business and no one else's." He replied icily.

"The Potter's are in charge of the case," Cate said fiercely, "You can't touch them."

"Evans' case was handed over to me for private reasons."

Remus spoke first, "Fudge did this?"

Stone nodded smugly. Lily cursed under her breath and looked down at Sirius quickly. His grey eyes were on fire. He was angry and had a group of Aurors restraining him which definitely made for a bad situation.

"We want representation." Lily blurted firmly.

Stone paused to glare at her, "You don't need representation."

Lily shrugged, "Maybe not, but I'm invoking my right just in case."

"We'll deal with that later," Stone snapped, gesturing to the other Aurors, "Get her and Black out of here."

"You take them and I promise you we'll raise hell at the Ministy." Liz said hotly.

Stone ignored the outrage throughout the room and hauled Lily and Sirius outside to apparate to the Ministry. James looked up helplessly and Lily gave him a slight nod. Making sure no one else would notice she mouthed, _"Get Dumbledore."_

_00_

Lily was thrown into one of the Ministry's cells first, followed by Sirius who landed on her back with a thud.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered attempting to roll off her back.

Lily groaned into the floor, "S' okay."

The two Aurors who escorted them laughed and removed the Body Binds. The door to the cell shut and the pair were in engulfed in darkness except for a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling that looked ready to go out. Sirius shot to his feet and threw himself against the cell door, bouncing off it and hitting the floor. Lily shook her head with a pained expression, "Quick question. After you broke the metal door down, how were you planning on getting us out of here with a gaggle of armed Aurors surrounding us?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly, "I didn't quite think it through. Sort've a spur of the moment thing."

Lily laughed and chose to remain seated on the cold floor, "I guess we should have a sit down."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not much else to do eh?"

"I'm just curious as to when that vile ape Stone's going to barge in here and question us."

Sirius snorted, "Should be a jolly good time. He'll get to tell me about my future as a Death Eater."

"The man is barmy Sirius," Lily said shaking her head, "You're one of the most caring people I know."

Sirius's eyebrow rose in an expression of his curiosity, "You know who you're talking to right? The one who hexes a certain greasy haired git for sport."

"So you can be a bit-"

"Crude. Mental-"

Lily cut him off with a laugh, "I was going to say you suffer from a slight temper problem but yours works as well."

Sirius leaned his head against the wall, his face becoming calm and reflective. Lily watched him and waited for him to speak.

"People do think I'm mental don't they?" He pondered offhandedly, "Like future Death Eater material and the lot."

Lily shook her head slightly, "No, not everyone.Liz doesn't think so."

Sirius looked up sharply and opened his mouth. He closed it again and tipped his head against the wall again.

"Black!"

Sirius didn't even flinch as the agent placed a bind on him and hauled him to his feet. He managed a carefree grin for Lily who was looking on wide eyed, "Later Evans!"

The agent slammed the cell door shut and led the grinning sixteen year old boy down the hall to be interrogated.

"You wait here for Stone!" The agent barked in a menacing voice.

Sirius shook his head in amusement and gestured to his bound limbs, "Wasn't planning on going anywhere mate."

The disgruntled agent slammed thet door shut in his wake and left Sirius to stare at the walls and wait to be questioned. He had no problem with facing Stone, but felt sorry for Lily who was alone in the minuscule cell worrying about her fate. The girl was having one helluva Summer and this was just adding it. The agents who burst in had been unecessarily rough with her, which Sirius knew made Prongs angrier than a poked Hipogriff.

Suddenly the door to the room was flung open and Agent Stone appeared with a heavy scowl. Sirius figured he was in for a night of 'bad cop' from the perturbed agent. Sirius flashed the man a less than amiable smile, "Evening Agent."

"Shut up Black," He leaned close to Sirius's face with a determined way, "You're lucky you're not rotting in Azkaban right now."

The false smile slipped from his face, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you arrogant pile of shit. I'm guessing you're going to pretend you don't know who was at the Cross home tonight…"

Sirius looked up blankly and waited for the answer. Stone shook his head with nothing but loathing in his eyes, "Your brother Regulus."

0

Lily waited in the cell for ages. She could hear people moving around outside and wished she could trade places with them. Finally light poured into the room as the door was opened and a different agent appeared.

"Stone wants you."

"Where's Sirius?" She demanded, standing on her tip toes to peer over the agents shoulder. The man snatched her wrists and tugged her out of the cell. Lily stumbled the entire way and felt her face redden from anger and humiliation. Stone was waiting for her when she entered looking calm and collected.

"Have a seat Miss Evans." He said cordially.

"Like I have a choice." She grumbled as the agent shoved her into one of the uncomfortable chairs across from Stone.

"I just want to know if you're aware of the charges against Mr. Black."

"Sirius? Wait, the Ministry is charging Sirius with tonights attack?!"

"We have our reasons." Stone said with a malevolence that made her nervous.

"You have no proof!" She cried furiously, "Where are you keeping him?"

"We'll hold him until his trial, and from there it will be Azkaban."

"No," Lily breathed, glancing up brokenly, "You can't-"

"I can. And I will," He replied firmly, "And James Potter will be next."

"No! You fucking bastard!" She exploded shooting to her feet.

Before Lily could dogde him Stone he drew his wand and fired off a stunning spell. Lily fell to the floor and stared up at the Sadistic Stone who was looking down at her distastefully.

"I like kids so much better when they can't speak."

"I suppose then that it's a good thing you aren't a professor then, Agent Stone."

Lily could've cried with relief as the calming voice filled the room, "Mr. Potter will you please escort Miss Evans outside?" Dumbledore asked, beckoning the messy haired boy into the room. James dropped to his knees beside the stunned red head and lifted her with ease. Lily swayed on her feet and took James's arm to steady herself. Dumbledore nodded happily, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles and turned to Stone, "If I could have a moment with the Agent I will meet you outside."

James was giving Stone a venomous look. If looks could kill he would've been six feet under. Lily squeezed James's arm gently to assure him that she was okay. He nodded slightly and led her towarsd the door. Lily watched Stones face as he glowered at Dumbledore. She swore she would make that man pay. Especially after he interupted the best kiss of her life.

**A/N** **awww, they kissed! Huzzah! James and Lily's past will be revealed in a flashback, but I've thought about it and made it more complicated than originally planned ( : **

**hmm, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Next time kiddies, we will see more of what happens to Sirius, a full moon and a certain five friends on the run from the Ministry!! I'd also like to thank you all for reviewing, it's great motivation to pump out some chapters. Wheeee!!**

**Love to you all, JNSG**

**I was toying around with extending this fic. Through their 7****th**** year…?**

**Either that or I will end it before they go back to school and think up something else entirely for their 7****th**** year.. My muse is bouncing off the walls right now so I've got a Lot in mind…**


	6. Entanglement

**Chapter 6: Entanglement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but if I did I would focus more on the Marauders! ( ;**

**A/N We have an interesting chapter here. Bit of fluff with a large helping of angst!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Before the sun was able to rise in the sky two sixteen year olds were unpacking in the Potter summer home, while the other two were setting up in the garden shed in the backyard. They had no idea where they were except that the ocean as practically in their backyard. There were enough rooms for everyone so Lily picked a room decorated in a tranquil, sea blue color and began unpacking. Her clothes were thrown in an antique bureau listlessly. She stared out the open window at the rolling ocean and thought of the summer ahead of her. She had loads to think about and quickly decided to take it one step at a time. First on the list was getting Sirius away from the Ministry. The second priority was surviving.

Liz opened the door to he friends room and peered inside, "Hey Lil."

Lily glanced over at her best friend and smiled, "Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

Aubrey and Nash were at the Ministry fighting on Sirius's behalf while everyone waited. Cate was back in London with strict instructions to carry on life as normal and attend work in the morning. She had reluctantly agreed and as a result the teens were left completely unsupervised.

Lily watched her friend cross the room and stare out into the night. It had been an hour since Lily had been sprung from the Ministry and she couldn't help but worry about Sirius who was stuck there.

"He'll be alright," Lily promised Liz sincerely, "After all he is Sirius Black."

The corners of Liz's mouth twitched and Lily grinned as well. Liz ran a hand through her wild blonde hair and headed for the door, "You're right.. about Sirius."

Lily nodded with a small smile, "Try to rest."

"You do the same!" Liz called as she wandered down the hall for her room.

Lily unpacked a bit more before changing into proper pajamas and heading for the loo. She looked around the house as she walked, admiring the simple but peaceful decorating style. Pictures lined the hall leading to the loo that depicted many happy memories for the family. She thought of her own family and smiled bitterly. She was glad that James had a wonderful family even if she was without one. She always thought she'd have Petunia but she had been wrong. They'd barely spoken two words to one another at the funeral and she had disappeared immediately after.

Lily sighed inwardly and let her mass of red hair out of the ponytail restraining it. She pushed the bathroom door open and flinched noticeably, "Sorry James."

James smirked and beckoned her in. He was in his usual night apparel, boxers with no shirt, brushing his teeth. He was preparing to head out to the shed and keep Remus company as he changed into Moony.

Lily entered cautiously and shut the door behind her. She dabbed her toothbrush with paste and cleansed her mouth as if she wasn't six inches away from James Potters abs. James finished brushing and flashed her a wide smile.

"They're glowing." Lily praised while rolling her eyes.

She spat out the minty paste and wiped her face with the hand towel James provided.

"Well goodnight." She said cheerily.

Except James didn't move. He was glued to the spot, the only thing between her and the door. Lily gave him an expectant look, "Well…"

James reached out and pulled the anxious red head to him. Lily faltered and felt her arm inadvertently connect with the light switch. Darkness filled the bathroom and for a moment neither of them spoke. They simply stood, breathing rather heavy clutching the others arms. James's hand moved slowly up her arm to softly rub her shoulder, "I'd really like to snog you senseless." He murmured, bringing his other hand to her cheek.

"Why are you asking?" She replied, moving into his touch helplessly.

James smiled in the darkness and dropped his hand from her shoulder to wrap around her waist. She shivered from the simple contact and reached out to stroke his arm lightly, "This is.. complicated." She whispered against his ear. James groaned and pressed his lips against hers, "It doesn't have to be."

Lily leaned her head back so their lips weren't touching and glanced into his hazel eyes. Tears were threatening to spill over but she covered her emotion by clearing her throat, "But it is James."

She quickly disentangled herself from his embrace and fled from the bathroom.

0

Lily was trying to sleep. She was actually concentrating on it. But as the full moon drifted through her window she thought of Remus who was secured in the garden shed out back. James was out there now as Prongs in the garden shed to make sure Moony would be alright. Lily sighed and fell back against her pillows. If it was possible her brain hurt. She wasn't suffering from a headache but an actual brain pain. She began rubbing her temples and closed her eyes.

The thought of her previous year of school was unbearable. She had come home from Hogwarts to escape her problems and only found them intensifying. Her heart was aching for her loss and now she was under the same roof as James Potter. In comparison to her parents death, being under the same roof as the Gryffindor Golden Boy sounded like no great tragedy. But Lily had her reasons.

She stared up at her ceiling and shuddered as the howl of a werewolf filled the silent night. With her open window she could clearly hear the oceans waves lapping against the shore. If it wasn't a full moon she would've gone out to sit by the water. But as it was she pulled her blanket around her and rolled onto her side, rubbing a dull pain from her belly.

0

Sirius arrived at the Potter's and wandered out back to the gardening shed. With a bit more effort than usual he changed into Padfoot and entered the shed through a doggy door that James had made for him. Padfoot sniffed the air upon entering and let out a yip. Prongs looked back toward him and bowed his head in greeting. Padfoot shuffled over to Moony and barked again in greeting. Moony lifted his head and howled mournfully. The moon shone clearly through the window teasing the restrained wolf.

Padfoot curled up in front of Moony and closed his eyes. Moony relaxed and fell into an uneasy slumber with his two companions.

0

After Sirius received a welcome home breakfast-party the next morning Nash and Aubrey appeared looking more worse for wear. Aubrey rubbed a hand over her face tiredly and drained the contents of her coffee cup, "They were considering asking for Sirius to get life in Azkaban." She began quietly.

Liz who was sitting beside Sirius, froze and stopped chewing. Sirius noticed her apprehension and reached out to rub her back, "Luckily Dumbledore and Mr. And Mrs. P raised hell."

Liz gave him a one harmed hug, grateful that he was home. Sirius kissed the top of her head and gave her a wink.

"Unfortunately though," Nash began slowly, "Aubrey and I are now certain there's a cover-up going on."

Remus who had refused to stay in bed and miss Sirius's welcome home, ran a hand through his hair uneasily, "A cover up of what?"

"Voldemort." Aubrey responded quietly.

"I suppose Fudge doesn't want a panic on his hands," Liz mused, "The bloody bastard is willing to risk everyone's arses to keep the pressure off the Ministry."

Nash nodded with a sarcastic smile, "That's about the size of it."

Aubrey glanced at the kitchen clock that struck ten. She stared at the teens and shook her head, "I'm sorry but we have to go. We wont be able to visit much, but we'll owl every once in awhile."

Hugs were distributed as the Potters prepared to leave them for Merlin knew how long. James embraced his father and comforted his mum, "We'll do alright."

Aubrey swiped at her eyes and nodded, "If anyone tries to attack this place, or apparate onto it without permission Nash and I will be notified. We're watching out for all of you."

Lily felt comforted by that and thanked the Potters for their help.

"It was no problem Lily," Mr. Potter said kindly, "I'm glad I met you." He turned back to give Aubrey a smile, "I'll wait for you outside."

Aubrey nodded and took Lily's arm, leading her to stand in near the front door.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Aubrey asked in a concerned motherly way.

"Yes, I just need to rest for a bit."

The older woman gave her a hug and handed her a card containing an address.

"If you ever need to speak to me, Nash or Cate just owl."

Lily smiled tearfully, "'Kay. Thank you."

Aubrey squeezed her hand lightly and disappeared through the front door.

**A/N okkk, so we are due for a flashback in upcoming chapters but we won't completely learn about our favorite couples past til later… sorry ( :**

**That's just how its gotta be, Sportsfans.** **I finally know how I want their past to play out but like I said we won't know about it for awhile… **

**Also, I've decided not to extend this fic. Through 7****th**** year. I thank all of you who encouraged me to, but I've decided to do a separate 7****th**** year fic, that I'm also really excited for now…**

**I appreciate all your thoughts Dearies…**

**Ciao, JNSG**


	7. You Make Me Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own H/P **

**A/N Warning kiddies, there is some LIME in this chapter… if you haven't been introduced to the term Lime, basically there is a naughty part coming up... but it isn't graphic at all so no one should be too offended ( :**

Christmas Break of Sixth Year:

Lily flipped through her Potions book and discovered how severe her lack of concentration was. She had read the same line three times when she finally glanced up. James, who was across from her cocked his head to the side innocently. Longer pieces of his tousled black hair fell over his forehead and his eyes gleamed behind his glasses. Lily shook her head and felt something rub her foot.

_"Cut it out." Lily mouthed, in regards to his foot which was tapping hers every few seconds. James shook his head and continued pretending to read from his book. Lily looked around quickly at the other occupants of the library before returning to scanning her book. _

_She barely noticed when the library emptied for the evening. She was more concerned with finishing the monsterous workload she'd been given. She answered her final question and shut her book triumphantly. She was not prepared for James Potter's face to appear when she shut her large book. _

_"I thought you left." She said stretching and rising to her tired feet to pack up her things._

_"I wanted to wait for you." He said behind her._

_She was aware of how close he was standing behind her. His breath tickled her ear and made her entire body aware of his presence. Lily continued tucking her parchments away and tried to ignore him. That was how their game went. She had no idea how it started but it seemed like they were engaged in a battle of the flirts. It never went anywhere, a brush of the hand sometimes, or a suggestive comment. The truth was that Lily wasn't sure how far it would go, and had no idea how far she wanted it to go._

_"You can go ahead you know," She said brushing stray hair back from her face, "I'm going to head out soon anyway."_

_James began tapping his foot against the floor in an odd display of agitation. Lily turned around sharply to give him a perplexed look._

_"What is wrong with you Potter? You're acting like a five year old who has to do a wee."_

_"You," He said simply, "I cannot bloody stand it anymore-"  
Lily frowned slightly, "Well if you're that annoyed with me-"_

_"Annoyed?" He cut her off. His laugh filled the library, "Evans you have no idea do you?"_

_Lily was still in the dark. James moved closer and took one of her hands._

_"I'm in love with you. Have been for ages now, and don't think it's going to go away."_

_James laughed shakily revealing just how nervous he was. He stepped back from her and ran a hand through his hair. Lily wanted to say something but decided she was too unstable. James's declaration wasn't the most romantic thing she'd ever heard but that was why it was so wonderful. It was entirely James to admit he had feelings for her and add a comedic spin to it. She smiled to herself and noticed him watching her with an intense expression. It was her cue to speak._

_"Err, Lil if you don't you know-" He began babbling._

_This time Lily's laughter filled the room. She grabbed James by his robe and pulled him forward. Her lips met his replacing his worry with the thought 'holy shite I'm kissing Evans. It was a turbulent first kiss. Both responded with the same force til they were left in the dimly lit library, breathless._

_Lily retracted her head slightly as James's arm went around her waist. His lips brushed along her jawline and delved under her collar, leaving tingling flesh in their wake. Lily gasped as he nipped the flesh on her neck lightly. He kissed the spot tenderly and continued travelling back up toward her ear. Lily moaned and her legs grew shaky._

_"James my knees-" She murmured leaning heavily on him. _

_He looked down in surprise at her weakenig knees. He couldn't help but smile. He made her knees weak. She smiled playfully as he lifted her onto the table where they'd been studying earlier, and leaned in for another fierce kiss . Lily's fingers moved swiftly, unbuttoning the stubborn buttons of his shirt and fumbling slightly as they worked. _

_The situation was out of their hands. James was mad for Lily Evans and the fact that she was his felt like a dream, or even better. Fate. He hadn't meant to tell her that he loved her, but as his hands moved tenderly over her body he knew it was true. _

_Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning her hands behind his neck as they explored each other. Rid of any clothing, she couldn't stand it any longer and leaned in so her lips were against his ear, whispering what she wanted. James waited, drawing out her anticipation. They discovered every part of one another before they melted together in secret, aware of only each other._

_0_

_James awoke with the worst back ache in history. Somehow last night they'd ended up asleep on the floor with barely anything on their bodies. He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced around the library. They were still in the library. It was still dark outside but he could make out Lily's outline, the way her body curved against his chest. He wanted to let her sleep for awhile longer, but didn't want to risk them getting caught. He stroked her hair gently and watched her come to, little by little. Her eyes opened and reflected her confusion._

_"James.." _

_He eased her into the sitting position so she was still partially against his chest and kissed her bare shoulder. She shut her eyes and began rubbing out the soreness in her neck._

_"Alright?" James questioned._

_She didn't answer immediately. Instead she sat forward,scooting away from him on the carpeting and pulling his shirt around her._

_"I'm..okay."_

_James could easily read her as she brushed her hair from her face and busied herself with buttoning his shirt. She was confused about everything concerning them. He wanted to help her through it, but knew better than to interrupt her thought process. The only thing he wanted was for her not to regret it. Judging by her quietness he wasn't so sure what she felt. _

_"Do you know what time it is?"_

_James shook his head and threw his robe and trousers on in silence._

_"You look good in that shirt."_

_Lily halted and glanced over her shoulder with what James thought was a dazzling smile._

_"Well, it is your shirt."_

_"And you're keeping it because-"_

_"It smells good." She said, cutting off whatever teasing remark he was going to make._

_"You just want it because it reminds you of me." He murmured in a low voice._

_Lily cocked her head to the side and stepped into his arms, "That's very presumptuous of you."_

_James squeezed her against him before stepping back, "Presumptuous, but true."  
Lily gave him a quick kiss and stepped into her skirt, "Touche." _

_0 _

_Present_

Lily wiped at her eyes with her palm. Her heart was torn and she had no idea when it would get better. It was after midnight on the first of July and she was the only one awake. Everyone slept on while she battled with the past year. Living in the same house with James was incredibly akward and they still had a month left! She could only hope it would fly by.

"Lily..?" Remus began hesitantly, slowly opening her bedroom door.

Lily sniffed quietly and threw her blankets off.

"What is it Remus?"  
"Some people from the Ministry are here..."

**A/N short chapter I know. BUT now that school's out I'll have time for BOTH my stories… hooray!**


	8. Sisterly Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**A/N I got a few questions about the previous chapter so:  
Yes, Lily and James had sex in 6****th**** year.. when they weren't dating. Obviously they were on good terms then Sooo something else had to happen for them to go back to hating each other… we'll discover that later.** Continue on…. And enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Sisterly Bonding**

Lily grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and met Remus at the door.

"What is the Ministry doing here?" she demanded, "I thought we were trying to dodge them."  
Remus nodded and opened the door wider.

"Petunia's here as well."

Lily's eyes were as round as saucers.

"WHAT!?"  
Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on. Let's just go see what this is about."

Lily flew down the stairs and crashed to a halt at the sight of Dumbledore, Ministry officials, and her sister all under the same roof. She entered the room cautiously, and found that along with Remus the Marauders and Liz were behind her.

"Good evening Lily." The Headmaster said with a smile, "I'm very sorry for waking you."  
"Yes, I mean, no! Um, it's okay. I'm just surprised."

An unfamiliar female agent approached Lily with a pleasant smile.

"Lily Evans, I'm here to escort you to your sisters home on Privet Drive-"  
Lily backed away so quickly, she landed against Sirius's chest. He smiled down at her reassuringly, and steadied her. James held her arm lightly, as she looked around restlessly.

"Where's Cate?"  
The woman blinked, confused.

"Cate..?"  
"Cross." James said firmly, "Her guardian."

For the first time that evening Petunia spoke. She was wringing her hands anxiously and avoiding Lily's face.

"I'm her guardian, Cate Cross is not her authorized guardian!"

"That's a lie!" Lily cried, "Cate's taking me in."  
Dumbledore stood by Lily's side looking coolly at the agents. It had been their decision to barge in on the household in taking them by surprise. Mission accomplished.

"It's a matter of paperwork. As far as the Muggle world is concerned, you belong with Petunia for the Summer."

Petunia nodded firmly and remained in the other side of the room, away from her sister. Lily turned around to face the three people behind her. She was looking for an escape.

"She's taking me away!" She hissed angrily.

Liz stepped forward and pulled her friend into a hug. To everyone else it looked as though the Cross girl was saying goodbye to her best friend. Liz squeezed Lily and whispered so it was barely audible, "We'll get you out of there."

Lily nodded and embraced James and Sirius at the same time.

"Watch Liz, she's a wild one." She muttered.

"We'll see you soon." James promised quietly.

Lily bit her lower lip and stepped back.

"I'd rather not go at all."  
"James's mum and dad will get on it," Sirius said confidently, "They enjoy raising hell."

She nodded and stepped back so she was at Petunia's side. She wanted to fight the entire way. They were uprooting her from somewhere that she actually felt safe, to place her in a home with a sister who discarded her and a brother in law who was quick to disown her and her 'kind'.

Dumbledore took Lily by the elbow and smoothly guided her out of the house. They were to Apparate just outside of Privet Drive.

"I don't want her in this house!" Vernon sputtered from the kitchen.

"She's all the family I have left," Petunia pleaded, "Please Vernon."

Vernon's face was a dangerous red as he fixed his suit and tie, and set his briefcase on the kitchen table.

"It's only for the Summer..?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Then she'll leave school and find her own home."

Vernon remained ruffled and angry, but finally gave in to his new wife's request.

"Fine. I'll be home at five. Put her to use. Have her dust, or something."

Petunia smiled and kissed her husband gratefully.

"Thank you Vernon."

From her bedroom under the stairs at Privet Drive Lily could hear a few more smacking/kissing noises that made her stomach turn. She rolled over in her bed and smashed the pillow over her face so she wouldn't hear anything else they might do. She would've rather suffered death by suffocation than listen to them get a quickie in before The Walrus went off to work.

Thankfully the door slammed shut a few minutes later and Petunia knocked on the door.

"He's gone now." She said flatly.

Lily hurled the door open and stumbled out, fully dressed for the day. It was only her second day at Privet Drive and she was getting tired of living under The Tyrant-Walrus Vernon Dursley.

"He's a lovely man." She said sarcastically, and followed Petunia into the kitchen.

Petunia gave her a warning look and continued cleaning up the breakfast in silence. Lily sighed heavily and sunk into a chair at the kitchen table.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you married The Walrus. I mean, he isn't rich-"  
"Aren't you an arse today!" Petunia shot back hotly.

"Certainly looks didn't have anything to do with it either-"  
Lily grinned when Petunia slammed the coffee pot down with a loud bang. She drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders to calm her temper.

"It's okay 'Tunia," Lily said amiably, "Even perfect housewives get angry sometimes."

"You ungrateful child! How dare you _invade_ my household and insult my husband, we took you in out of the kindness of our hearts!"

Lily snorted and rose to her feet.

"Excuse me for not being thrilled sister dearest, but I was happy with my friends. Not to mention that git Dursley only took me in because the Ministry dumped me here."

"He could've let you go to an orphanage! You're not his responsibility."

Both sisters were facing off from across the kitchen. Lily shook her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

"I'm not your responsibility either, but here I am."  
Petunia tossed a faded dish cloth on the kitchen counter and sat at the table. She was tired of fighting with her sister, and even more tired of dealing with her parents death. Lily was obviously wounded and she decided she needed to clear the air.

"I've never blamed you for being magic you know."  
Lily shook her head and seated herself on the kitchen counter.

"Good. It wasn't exactly my choice now was it?"

"Stop it. I'm trying to be civil."

"Fine. But I still loathe The Walrus."  
Petunia let a smile slip and rolled her eyes.

"He's not all that bad."

Lily scoffed.

"He's uptight, and he turns purple when he gets angry. Not to mention his sister Marge-"  
"Enough bashing my in laws," Petunia said firmly, "I'd like to deal with our family."  
"This should be fun." Lily said testily.

"When you got your letter I was pissed because you were something I wasn't-"  
"A freak?" Lily said harshly.

"No. You were special. Mum and dad were shocked of course, but they were also thrilled."  
Lily picked a non existent fuzzy off her shirt to avoid looking at her sister.

"So you were jealous because I got a bit of attention."

"That was part of it," Petunia admitted, "But I also realized that other people would treat you differently because of it."

"You treated me that way!" Lily cried, "I was 'The Freak', remember?"

Petunia bit her lower lip, in a similar way to her younger sister and nodded.

"I didn't know how to treat you. You left for Hogwarts at eleven and had a whole new world that welcomed you."

"It wasn't like that," Lily said quietly, "They called me a Mudblood because our parents aren't magic. Apparently my blood isn't pure enough for them. Some people still call me that to my face."

Petunia softened.

"I'm sorry Lil."  
"Yeah me too."  
The sisters were silent, in their own thoughts. There was a flicker of hope that they could survive the Summer with fewer yelling matches. The spell was broken when Vernon bustled inside hastily to retrieve his briefcase.


	9. Unforeseen Loss

Chapter 9: Unforeseen Loss A/N this chapter killed me guys.. grab some Kleenex… 

**This scene takes place in 6****th**** year, 3 months after James and Lily 'got together' in the library. It is a flashback.**

The beginning of March in 6th year.

Lily's POV

I was as fidgety as a cat on a hot tin roof. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and I was waiting for James so we could go to the Three Broomsticks and talk . The year before the boy had asked me out every chance he got, so I didn't know why I was so nervous. 

_That was a lie. I had a perfectly good reason for being nervous, but it didn't have to do with asking out James Potter. In fact, with that aspect of my life I was perfectly fine. _

_The Marauders seemed to accept me and Liz's presence in their lives and I even befriended them. In fifth year I never would've thought I'd get on so well with those four boys. Granted they still loved pranking Slytherins but I noticed a small glimmer of maturity, even though I'd never tell them that! But I'd come to look forward to seeing them, and watching them interact. There was something so intriguing in their relationship. They were closer than brothers and would do anything for one another. Having a Marauder (or four!) on my side was a good thing. It meant loyalty, which could be hard to come by at Hogwarts. It was a personal favor for me that they would bugger off for today and leave James and I alone. It was crucial that I talked to him._

_It was cold outside the pub so I decided on waiting for him inside. He could find me inside, and I could get warm. I pulled the door open and entered quickly. The warmth warmed my skin and the lively crowd brought a smile to my face. It always made me happier when I was in a crowd that was so talkative._

_"Good afternoon Miss Evans," Madam Rosmarta the pub owner, greeted me warmly._

_"Hello Rosmarta." I said brightly, "I'm just going to wait for someone in the back."  
"Alright, can I get you something to drink?"_

"_Not right this minute, thanks."_

_I stepped out of the doorway and pulled my coat off as I headed to a booth. I suddenly felt happy, content even. I was in one of those moods where an unknown calm comes over you and you feel completely at ease. Of course I was irked with James for being late, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. I wasn't the most punctual person either, so I could hardly blame him._

_But it was staring to make me worry that he had forgotten. I desperately needed to talk to him and today was one of the few times I could get him alone. The boy was a social butterfly, in his presence I was one of the many moths attracted to the flame. _

_He could work a crowd simply by standing there and striking up a conversation. Whether he was aware of it or not I sometimes watched him for a few minutes and enjoyed his laid back manner. Not that I was anti social or had trouble with people swarming him but it just came so easy to him. I admired that. _

_In the past few months I noticed that I had begun to admire many things about him, besides physically of course. That was the problem with my admiring; I had fallen in love with him. I swore it never would and now the universe was laughing at me because it had happened. Ask-Me-Out-Twenty-Times-A-Day-Potter, had ensnared me. The 'Library Incident of Sixth Year' as I referred to it had brought me closer to him than any other person and that scared me._

_Then I heard it. The laughter that normally brought a smile to my face. I scanned the bar and found James and a gaggle of admirers having a drink. My stomach lurched when I saw him toasting his drink with Marlene McKinnon, who laughed flirtatiously at something he said. He smiled back and whispered in her ear. If I had to pin point a moment, I'd say that was when my heart broke._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. My legs were shaky as I stood and pulled my coat on. I ducked my head and made a beeline for the exit._

_"Oh, hey Lil!" James shouted at my back._

_So much for a painless escape. By now I was crying. Not in the full snot sense where you have snot running and red, puffy eyes. But there were tears falling, and the exit sign was calling my name._

_"Lily.. where are you going!?"  
I sucked in a deep breath and shoved the door open. An icy wind struck my face as soon as I stepped outside. I buttoned my coat quickly and shoved my hands deep in the pockets. _

_"Lil! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there!" He called running after me._

_"Well I certainly wasn't in Marlene's ear!" I retorted coolly. _

_He stopped in front of me and cocked his head._

_"I was just having a drink with her-"  
"Well you better go back in. Your fans will be worried." I snarled, hurrying away from him._

"_What is your damn problem?" He yelled, running to keep up with me, "You're the one who didn't want a 'committed relationship' with me."_

_I tensed and turned around abruptly, ready to claw his eyes out._

_" I didn't want to in December just because we slept together! I wanted to be your friend first and figure out if I could stand you."  
That one hurt. I saw it on his face, like I'd injured him physically. He was terrible at hiding his emotions but covered it up quick enough._

_"Then why the hell would you sleep with me? I know I'm every birds wildest dream but-"  
"Screw you!" I yelled, refusing to cry._

_"You already did, love." He said bitterly, "I'm going back inside."  
"Give McKinnon my condolences that she's wasting her time with you." I snapped, wishing he would dry up and blow away._

_Then when he did turn away from me, I wished he would come back. It was a funny thing, my emotions. Right now I was angry beyond words, but the infinite sadness was ten times worse. I could handle my anger in many ways but the heartbreak was not fixable._

_Each step away from James Potter felt like a mile. I didn't get to tell him my news after all._

_I returned to Hogwarts early, hoping to avoid everyone from school altogether. I steered clear of the younger students laughing and talking in the halls. It would be unfair to suck them into my vortex of misery. _

_Liz was waiting for me in our dorm. She was plagued with a head cold and congestion that made her voice sound similar to the post-puberty Sixth Year boy._

_"Lil?" She said as I opened the door._

_I forced a smile and began unbuttoning my coat._

_"How are you feeling?"  
She shrugged._

_"Like I'm sick."_

_I laughed and tossed my coat on my bed. The room was warm but I was chilled. It probably had to do with my cold heart. An exaggeration? Maybe. But I was filled with guilt over the conversation I had with James._

_"Lil, what's the matter?"  
With my back to her I began picking out a sweatshirt to wear from the wardrobe. I grabbed a baggy black one that had __Potter __embroidered on the back. It was his sweatshirt alright. It smelled like him. Soap, deodorant and clean. I smelled it on occasion and today I was glad it still smelled like him._

_"Lily?"  
I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and faced Liz. I wanted to tell her, but I was choked up and incapable of speaking._

_"Sweetie, what is it? Did you meet James at the pub?"  
I shook my head dejectedly and collapsed into her arms._

_"Lizzie, I'm pregnant." I murmured, choking on the words._

_She hugged me tighter while I cried, and pretty soon we were both full snot. She stroked my hair to soothe me and kissed the top of my head._

_"Congratulations. Even if it is unexpected." She said guiding me to my bed._

_We laid side by side in silence. So much to say but no desire to actually say it. Liz took my hand and squeezed it lightly._

_"What happened?"  
"Marlene McKinnon happened," I said quietly, "They were having a drink when I got there. Flirting, too."_

_"Oh, Lil. So he.. doesn't know?"_

_"No. We had it out in the street," I shook my head and inhaled sharply, "I overreacted, but I felt so stupid. I wanted to tell him sooner, but I never got him alone. And I was scared to death. I still am."_

_"What are we going to do now?" She asked gently._

_I rolled over on my side so I was facing her, with a lone tear spilling down my cheek._

_"I've no idea."_

_2 weeks later . . . _

_It began with blinding back pain. I couldn't sleep because of it. I knew that with pregnancy I would eventually be sore from so much extra weight, but it was too soon. I wasn't even showing yet. _

_I stared at the ceiling while Liz's breathing grew heavy in the bed next to me. I rubbed my still flat belly and thought of James. I had yet to tell him, which was a mistake. I also kept my parents in the dark about it, wanting to wait as long as possible. I wasn't afraid of them rejecting me for it, I knew they would be shocked but they would love me the same. It didn't feel right to tell them before James. _

_James and I weren't speaking and for that I couldn't blame him. It was better for things to cool off before we talked. The truth was that I was concerned for my unborn baby. I was more concerned with the future James-Lily newborn than if James was upset with me or not._

_My pain increased until I was burying my head in a pillow to smother a groan. Over the past few days I had suffered through strong cramps and spotting. I had learned that bleeding was normal during a pregnancy but mine hadn't stopped._

_I clenched my teeth against the pain and called out, "Liz!"  
My mate startled awake and sat up drowsily._

_"Hmm, what?"  
I rubbed my belly in a circular motion, praying for the pain to stop._

_"I need you.."  
She was at my side immediately. _

_"What is it?"  
I shook my head with tears in my eyes._

_"I don't know, my stomach-"_

_Liz's eyes widened, and I felt a surge of desperation._

_"My baby…"  
And then I passed out._

_I awoke in an unfamiliar bed the next evening, alone. I was in the Hospital Wing, that much I remembered. I recalled being giving a sleeping draught in the afternoon before. It was supposed to let my body heal naturally, forcing me to sleep until my body was healed enough for me to wake up._

_After my head clear I looked down at my belly._

_"No…" I cried sounding hoarse to my own ears._

_I was filled with an empty feeling that gripped me so tight I could feel it crushing me physically. I remembered everything. My baby was gone. Poppy had explained it; a miscarriage that wasn't uncommon in the early weeks of pregnancy. All the symptoms had been there. _

_I cried silently for my unborn child. I continued rubbing my tummy with my eyes closed against reality. _

_"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, James." I said into the darkness._

_He never got to be happy for our baby and it was gone. I wiped my eyes and looked over at the bed next to mine. Liz was sleeping there, completely exhausted. That was okay, I wanted to be alone with my prayers anyway. _

_On the end of my bed I spotted his black sweatshirt that I loved so much. I draped it over my body and was grateful I could pretend he was with me._


	10. Problems: Old and New

**Disclaimer: I'm too AU-ish to be JK.**

A/N:

screamingcrazyproctorlady: I'm glad you liked the 'Wannabe Housewife' thing, ( : I was too lazy yesterday to log in and PM you back _rolls eyes at laziness_

And I'm looking forward to the next chapter of _Learning to Love Him_..!

Chapter 10: Problems; Old and New 

Lily survived at Privet Drive by performing the mind numbingly boring tasks Petunia set out for her. It also helped to make fun of The Walrus in her head, or once she was alone in her 'room' play _I am the walrus, _by the Beatles. She survived July by watching Vernon turn purple and laughing when he sputtered, trying to find some appropriate comeback.

She also survived by not thinking of her new mates at the Potter's Summer home. They probably missed her to some degree but they were there and she was on stuffy Privet Drive.

She thought of James on the afternoons she spent outside, pretending to weed the Dursley's garden. She'd shared more than a few afternoons with Liz and the Marauders at the beginning of the year. Sixth year had started out on a good note, but quickly did a nose dive from there. She wondered how things may have turned out differently, but ultimately did not dwell on the past.

"Lilian!"

Lily scrambled to her feet so it looked like she was trimming the bushes. Petunia appeared in a summer dress, that in Lily's opinion, screamed 'DUITIFUL HOUSEWIFE!'. Lily offered a smile and set down the shears she was holding.

"These bushes..tough to cut-"  
"I need you to go to the house."  
Lily wasn't smiling anymore. She shaded her eyes from the sun and focused on her long necked sister.

"What house?"  
"Mom and dad's. You need to bring all your things here so they can go into storage."  
Lily bit her tongue until she tasted blood to reign her temper.

"Why are my things going into storage?"  
Petunia looked at her as though it was perectly obvious.

"The house is going up for sale, and we don't have enough room here-"  
"Up for sale?" She echoed so quietly Petunia didn't hear.

"By August, which is only a week away."  
"Right. For sale." She mumbled.

Petunia nodded briskly.

"Vernon would like your things out by today."  
"Vernon can kiss my rosy arse-"  
"Lily!" Petunia cried, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard.

"Your husband is a daft Walrus 'Tunia. I hate to break it to you but you picked a real prize-"

Petunia's nostrils flared and her mouth pinched smaller than Lily had ever seen it.

"Get out!"

"Fine by me!" Lily shot back, "Have fun with your domesticated life, you uptight cow!"

Petunia was still sputtering when Lily marched past her into the house. She pulled the front door open so hard it groaned, and threatened to come off the hinge. The house, which was annoyingly tidy in Lily's opinion, smelled like Vernon's favorite dinner. Anything that sounded expensive and showed off his new brides cooking skills.

"Bloody moron.."  
Lily shrunk the few possesions she had in the cupboard under the stairs, and jammed them in her pocket.

Petunia was waiting for her when she slammed the front door with venonm. The sisters stared at each other with their anger palpable between them. Petunia's face was still pinched as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You can stay, Lily." She said quietly, authoratatively.

"No, I can't," Lily said shaking her head, "I don't belong on Privet Drive."  
"The Ministry wants you here-"  
"Screw the Ministry!" Lily yelled, throwing her hands up angrily, "They've done nothing but bother me since Mum and Dad died."

Petunia grabbed her sisters shoulders out of urgency.

"The Potters want you here."  
"What?"  
Petunia nodded matter of factly.

"Death Eaters are after you. That's one of the reasons they asked me to take you in."  
Lily shrugged out of her sisters grasp and turned away.

"I'm leaving now.."  
Frustrated tears welled in Petunia's eyes. Tears that her younger sister couldn't see.

"Go then! It's your funeral…"

--

Lily Evans wandered around for exactly one hour and twenty three minutes. Considering the numerous topics she could choose to dwell on, that eighty three minutes went by quickly. She didn't care which direction she was taking, or where she would end up. All she wanted was to be away from Privet Drive.

_Mission accomplished slick_, she thought as she wandered through yet another lovely neighborhood. It was a nightmare with dads tossing balls with their sons, and moms serving lemonade with little lemon slices on the edge of the glass, complete with white picket fences.

It was strange but she suddenly thought of James and how her life could've turned out. Of course having a baby at sixteen would not get you the coveted picket fence, or any suburban fantasies you entertained. But not to her surprise, Lily knew she would've been okay with that. She would've loved her baby and raised it in the best house she could've afforded. With her lack of money it would've been hard but she would've done it. Not for her, and certainly not for James. For her child.

A child in the yard across the street from her screamed and tore off in his moms direction. He was probably five, with an eager smile and carefree abandonment only children posses. Mom and son embraced and Lily was not expecting to start crying right there on the sidewalk. She wiped her wet eyes and jammed her hands in her coat pockets roughly. She swore her belly felt hollow as she listened to childrens laughter on the street and she wondered how long it would last.

Not only the excrutiating sadness that gripped her periodically but the anger that she directed at only one person. Herself. There was no blaming James, even if he had been a prat. She was the one who put off telling him about the pregnancy in the first place.

The sun was fading from the sky as her walk stretched another hour. Lily felt like she was on auto pilot. Her footsteps were unhurried until she knew her destination, fuelled by her sudden irritation. She began jogging until she left suburbia behnd and found a small park that was vacant for the night.

She closed her eyes, and blocked all her thoughts. She concentrated on the home she had shared with her parents not so long ago.

--

She landed in front of a modest two story home, that was ordinary except for the splash of color from the flowers that her mum planted annually. Lily was expecting the raw pain at venturing back to her childhood home. She was expecting the tears that leaked from her eyes. But she was not expecting James Potter to be leaning against the tree in her front yard.

He was striking even in the fading light. His ink black hair, that would never stay in one spot was sticking up like always. His hazel eyes seemed to dance behind his glasses and a lazy smile spread across his face.

"What are _you_.. why are you.." Lily was so furious she struggled with forming a proper sentence.

James watched her storm past him purposefully, and felt the smile slide off his face.

"I followed you -"  
She entered the side door and attempted to slam it on him but he kickd it back open with ease and followed her inside. She wasn't the only one with a temper now. She paused in the entryway and regarded him cooly.

"Did I miss something?" He began quietly. It was different from his usual spiking temper that led to yelling matches. She didn't like his unruffled anger. She could sense it brewing. "It seems to me that you're in a less than agreeable mood."

"Yes James," She drawled with barbed sarcasm, "You missed a whole helluva lot."

"Care to explain that to me?"

She ignored him for a moment and entered the living room. It was put back in place since the attack. She stepped into the living room and trailed her fingers along the furniture as if remembering how it looked the night of the attack.

James kept his distance as she took her time touring the house. He followed her to the upstairs where she took everything before stopping abruptly. James clumsily bumped into her back and watched as her shoulders began to shake with supressed rage.

"Get out!"

She spun around with fury in her clear emerald eyes and for a moment he was too stunned to speak.

"No." He finally said firmly.

She clenched her hands into fists.

"James-"  
He stepped closer, risking a broken nose, and shook his head.

"I've been waiting to see you for weeks, why are you acting like this?"  
Lily backed away with a harsh smile forming on her lips.

"Acting like what? Bitter, angry-"  
"All of the above!" James roared, plowing a hand through his hair, "I don't know what I did this Summer to make you hate me again.." He paused to look into her eyes, "But Merlin, I am sorry."  
Lily groaned and put even more distance between them.

"You didn't do anything..."

James didn't like the way she said that. It was almost as if she left a _'but'_ hanging in the air between them.

Lily on the other hand had no idea how to prepare him for what she had to divulge. It would be ugly, painful, and stir up feelings she didn't want to experience all over again. But it had to be dealt with.

"I think it's almost…impossible for me to be…fine around you," She said quietly. "I can't bear to be near you."

James felt like a Hipogriff was sitting on his chest. He was crushed by what she was saying. He had no idea where it was coming from and that made it worse.

"Last year when we were…together," She continued slowly, "I knew I wouldn't be the same.."  
James felt as though his doom was drawing closer. Lily finally looked at him with a forlorn expression.

"In a good way though, James," She said trying to make him understand all that she was saying. "You had changed for the better. What I remember most," She said with a sad smile, "Was the next morning when we woke up together in the library, when you were so kind to me. I was afraid you'd think I was easy, and slept around loads of times. I remember that you helped me up and even looked away when I got dressed."   
James waited, barely breathing. Two Hippogriffs now were constricting his breathing.

"But.. then we were both confused, and it all blew up in Hogsmeade."  
James's mind began spinning with possibilities as her story continued.

"Lil, what were you going to tell me in Hogsmeade?"

She looked up with naked honesty, the answer to his question plainly on her face. Tears glided down her cheeks and her hand instinctively went to her abdomen.

"I was pregnant," She whispered, "Three months, when we went to Hogsmeade."  
He couldn't breathe. He shut his eyes against her words and felt his legs nearly give out on him.

"I…lost the baby, two weeks later." She finished in a wavering voice.

James slammed his back against the wall behind him and covered his face with his hands.He thought of Lily, only a few months ago, first elated to be having a baby, and then terrified and struggling with how she would raise a child. She had been alone through it, that was the pathetic truth. He hadn't been there like he should've been. For that, he would never forgive himself.

"James," She whispered brokenly, "I-"  
He reached for her and pulled her gently into his arms. She placed her head against his neck and cried with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped fighting her grief. Tears were falling from his cheeks and onto her neck. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek lightly, and began rubbing her thumb along his wet cheek.

"I'm so sorry," He said hoarsely, his warm eyes swimming with tears.

Lily nodded her understanding and pulled his head against her chest, "I know."

She kissed his forehead and clung to him, "I am too."

A/N Okk, a big shout-out to the following people for keeping me inspired. I love all of your reviews!:

SingingBird812, AlaskanChick, bookworm2butterfly, screamingcrazyproctorlady, WhiteCamellia, Kelss6692, IAMaMUDBLOOD, thestralwhisperer, GreysAddict21, Wildphire, sparklingdimondz, Snoww, Sunny Sammy, Brazillian Princess, FireAngel93, name, (and last but never least) ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt.


	11. Home

**Disclaimer: I can't be JK Rowling, I'm not British!  
**  
**A/N Holy Flaps over 100 reviews!! Thanks to the following ppl. For making that happen!: **_**name, sparklingdomondz, FireAngel93, Prongs'LilyFlower, MCdoubleE, BrazillianPrincess, Sunny Sammy, GreysAddict21, screamingcrazyproctorlady, Kels6692, thestralwhisperer, IAMaMUDBLOOD, singingbird812, WhiteCamellia, Wildphire. **_

**Thank you all a million times over! Your reviews are answered at the bottom!**

Chapter 11: Home 

Lily studied the Evans home one last time with James at her side holding her hand soothingly. The last of her possessions were shrunk to the size of crumbs, but still taking up a sufficient amount of pocket room.

"Ready?" James murmured kissing the side of her head affectionately.

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded quickly.

"Ready."  
He let go of her hand so he could drape his arm across her shoulders pulling her close to her side. He reached for the door handle but stopped short and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Evans."

She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Love you too Potter."

They left the house hand in hand in no hurry to Apparate. The sun was lowering in the sky and the air felt cooler but they were satisfied to walk through various neighborhoods in silence.

"Lil?"  
"Mmm..?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears pooled in her eyes but she laughed happily. It was the same question he'd been asking since the start of fifth year, but now she wasn't revolted by it. Considering their history dating was the only step they skipped.

"Yes I think I will. Only this time we have to actually make it on a proper date instead of shagging in the library."  
James grinned roguishly.

"I can manage that, but I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Lily snorted and nudged him in the ribs lightly.

"Take me home please."

He stopped her under a tree and kissed her gently. He felt warmed all the way to his toes when they broke apart and he took the time to simply stare at her. She placed her hand against his cheek, a recent habit of hers, and rubbed her fingers over his face so his skin tingled.

"Let's go, love."

--

Lily felt ambushed.

She was welcomed home with the warmth that had made her miss everyone so much. Cate and Liz were waiting as well as the Potters, and the Marauders; including Pete who was home from his Summer trip. Lily and James knew something was wrong when Dumbledore and Agent Stone appeared as well.

"Good evening Miss Evans, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Hello sir," Lily said glancing mostly at the arrogant Stone, "Is something the matter?"

"There has been a change of plans." He stated simply.

"Why is Stone here?" James demanded.

"_Agent _Stone," Aubrey Potter said firmly, "Is here to make sure the six of you arrive safely at your destination."  
Lily didn't like the word destination at this point. She looked to Cate who was just as unhappy with whatever was about to come.

"We've learned through a spy that Lily is being targeted by-"  
"Stone!" Nash Potter barked, "Enough," He faced the dumbfounded teens with a frown, "We think it would be best to escort you to Hogwarts-"  
"You'd be there the rest of the Summer." Cate added quietly.

"We believe it would be best for the safety of all six of you." Dumbledore said evenly, "It will be easier to protect you on the grounds."  
"So you're forcing us to hole up?" James demanded chancing a glance at Lily.

She looked to be in shock. Her bright green eyes were round as she stared off into space. She had survived Death Eaters once and suddenly their master was after her. It made sense to take her down and prove a point, but it seemed terrifying to face them again.

"Lil-" He said more softly.

She focused back on the adults who were awaiting an explosion of protest.

"Could you excuse us? We need to discuss this together."

Stone snorted but shut up quick enough when Nash turned a glare on him that was similar to the one James had directed at Slytherins numerous times. Dumbledore nodded and lead everyone from the room.

"Take as long as necessary."  
"Thank you." Lily said quietly.

As soon as the door to the backyard was shut everyone let out their breath and flopped on the living room furniture.

"I'd like to start off by saying that their idea is rubbish," Sirius growled.

Liz shook her head undecidedly. "I don't like it either. But if it will keep us safe-"  
"I don't want to be locked away," Sirius said quietly, "If they keep me in Hogwarts for an extra month I'll go mutters."

"It won't be so bad," Remus argued, "We've made our own idiotic fun all the time in the past."

"But this is Summer!" Sirius cried, "It's not right to be in school right now, it'll throw off the balance-"

"I'm not even going to ask you to elaborate." Remus muttered as Sirius glared.

"Why don't you lot stay here?" Lily offered oddly calm, quiet, "I'll go and hole up while you wait out the next month here-"  
"No." James said decisively.

"James!-"  
"It's not happening so forget about it. You go, I go. Next idea."  
Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at the exchange, Peter and Liz watched the pair carefully. Lily let out her breath and leaned her head back on the sofa.

"I don't know what else then.."

Liz took her mates hand silently while James looked to the Marauders for help.

"There is another option." Remus said slowly.

Lily lifted her head with interest.

"Tell me."  
"We run. Discreetly though."  
Sirius perked up but James was skeptical.

"Run where?"

"Think James," Remus said quietly, "It's secure but we can come and go as we please. Technically, we'll be at Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell that's brilliant." Sirius muttered nodding at Remus, "I'm in."

Peter and James agreed as well but Lily and Liz remained in the dark.

"Sorry," Liz asked in bewilderment, "But where are we going?"  
Lily grabbed James's hand urgently. She suddenly had an idea of exactly where they were going.

"Merlin, we're going to live in the Shrieking Shack aren't we?" 

--

The adults re entered the house and stared suspiciously at the six calm teens before them.

"Miss Evans I assume you've come to a decision?" Dumbledore prodded.

"We have, sir. We've decided to go back to Hogwarts."

--

The decision was made that the six students should be allowed to Apparate to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had disabled the Anti-Apparation Ward for half an hour so they could Apparate and Stone could get back safely.

They entered the living room with their things for the school year except their supplies which would be Owled to the school.

Cate was sniffing and wiping her eyes when she pulled each of them in for a hug. Lily was last and found her own eyes moist because of the little time spent with her over the Summer.

"Owl me, yeah?"  
"I will," Lily promised returning the hug.

Agent Stone cleared his throat impatiently and Lily thought about kicking him in the shin again. Instead she said her last goodbye's to Cate and the Potters and followed everyone outside. The plan was put into motion.

A/N short? Yes. Torch and pitchfork the authoress? Please don't. I've got a slight case of writers block but now that I know what I'm doing it's clearing up. Plus I know what's going to happen the following/Last few chapters so I will try to put out a quicker update to make it up to all of you.

**Here are the answers to your reviews, as promised: **

--

Name: thanks for the review and encouragement 

**sparklingdimondz: I had to make up for him acting like an idiot while she was pregnant! That's just the way I pictured him taking the news.. your reviews make my head get big… not that I mind them or anything! Lol**

**FireAngel93: I was getting all angsty while I was writing it! I like doing a bit of sadness to contradict the Marauders usual goofiness.**

**Prongs'LilyFlower: thank you! **

**MCdoubleE: Same here. I don't usually get emotional when I read. It has to be some pretty powerful stuff! I like that: The Master of the Cliffhanger.. cool (:**

**BrazillianPrincess: hopefully next time it will be longer!**

**SunnySammy: yep reviews are the ultimate cure for writers block too! They're like chocolate, but not fattening! Hooray for inspiration that is non fattening! (:**

**Screamingcrazyproctorlady: yeeep, I'm guilty of looving twisty turny plots! What's the fun of knowing how it ends??**

**Kels6692: I'm glad you thought his reaction was appropriate! I was worried about that part.. thanks!**

**IAMaMUDBLOOD: I think I get what you're saying. I like doing a sad/teary chapter every now and again**

**Singingbird812: me too! (:**

**WhiteCamellia: thank you very very much! **

**Wildphire: Yeeah James was pretty turd-ish, eh?? hurrah for granted wishes!**


	12. Bite My, Badges, and Explosions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from HP but the AU plot is allll mine! **

A/N hullo! I promised another chapter soon, and here it is! ) thanks to all who reviewed! I answered your comments at the bottom. Chapter 12: Bite My, Badges, and Explosions 

"You will be respectful and follow the same rules that are enforced when term begins," Stone was instructing as they walked behind him from the boat ride that led them to Hogwarts.

"Since when do we follow the rules anyway?" Sirius whispered.

"Git," Peter scoffed.

"..No running around wild or snogging in corridors-"  
Liz covered her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "How did he know my snogging habits?"

Remus wrinkled his nose and jabbed Sirius sharply with his elbow for grinning back at his cousin.

"..And for the love of Merlin no going into the Forbidden Forest-"  
"Stone?" Lily interrupted.

"What?"  
Lily was about to say something but thought better of it and shut her mouth.

"Never mind. Continue."

He rolled his eyes at 'disobedient, smug teens' and continued his ignored lecture. James smirked at his _girlfriend_, a term he practically said in his sleep because it felt exceptionally fantastic to say, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What were you going to say, love?"

Lily leaned her head against his shoulder with a small laugh. "I was going to tell Stone to bite my fat arse-" She paused for James's barely contained laughter, "But I thought he might take me up on it."

"How about I hex him for you? It'll be fun for me _and_ he fully deserves it. By the way I think your arse is lovely."  
Lily patted his cheek like he was a four year old child. "You sure know how to make a girl feel loved don't you? James although I will grudgingly admit that you are a skilled dueler, I'd rather keep you in tact for the school year."  
"I say we jump him," Sirius said entering the conversation eagerly, rubbing his hands together conniving, "We could all take him."  
"Brilliant plan Padfoot," Remus said rolling his eyes, "And after he stuns us all and we get expelled?"  
"Sod off." Sirius remarked shoving Remus lightly, "You're killing my imaginary fun. At least let me _pretend_ I'm going to hex him into oblivion."  
"I'm trying to protect you from your delusional mind Sirius."

"Too late." Peter remarked dodging Sirius's hand that was poised to smack.

"Alright miscreants, you're expected in Dumbledore's office." Stone barked heading back the way they came.

"You have a NICE DAY!" Sirius called after him dripping with sarcasm.

They snickered at Stone's retreating form and stood for a minute simply staring at the towering castle. Sirius was suddenly in a lighter mood because of Stone's departure and threw his arms around Lily and James's shoulders.

"I love this place." He remarked staring up at the castle fondly.

"The kitchens are my weakness." Remus admitted.

There was a chorus of "Me too's" that caused a bout of laughter between them.

"Ready?" James asked stepping inside.

They nodded and followed through the doors that led them into an empty school.

"It's too quiet." Peter said uncomfortably.

"Minnie lovely to see you!" Sirius cried suddenly as McGonagall made her debut, "How's your Summer been?"  
Professor McGonagall's mouth was especially pinched when she replied,

"Fantastic Mr. Black. Welcome back everyone, if you'll please follow me to the Headmaster's office."

They trailed behind their professor as she led them to the gargoyle that would lead reveal the way to Dumbledore.

"Dung bombs." She said and the staircase appeared.

"Thank you professor." Lily said kindly. And to avoid Sirius calling her Minnie.

"I love Dumbledore's office," Sirius remarked, "It's cool. Even when you have to suffer a verbal lashing for hexing students in the hall."

"Your lucky people here have some sort of twisted soft spot for the Marauders," Liz said playfully, "Or you lot would've been chucked out by now."

James nodded thoughtfully. "I say we just have good luck. Sirius believes it's because of his..what was it Pad?"

"Devastating charm." Sirius replied as they stepped into the expansive but cluttered Headmaster's office.

"Look there's the Phoenix," Remus said pointing to a medium sized crimson bird resting on Dumbledore's desk, "What did we name him, Si?"

"Pinky." James said automatically.

"Pinky?" Lily laughed looking at the four Marauders with a smile, "I thought it was-"

"It's Pinky," Sirius said defensively, "It's appropriate. Look at his feathers!"

"They're red." Liz pointed out.

Sirius jabbed her tummy and suppressed a laugh. "You two sod off. His name is Pinky."

"I'm pleased to inform you Mr. Black that this is the Pinky who recently rose from the ashes." The Headmaster said kindly, referring to the Phoenix that burned over the Summer.

"Its Pinky reincarnated. Cool." Sirius admitted taking a seat in one of the conjured chairs.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and offered an assortment of candy to the students.

"I tend to keep a larger supply of goodies when I'm here in the Summer." He admitted, "Before I let you go to your dorms and get some rest I would like to inform you that you will have free reign of the school the next four weeks though classrooms are forbidden.

You will be served meals at the usual time. Since you will not have class you are free to remain in the Great Hall, in your dorms or outside."  
When they nodded their understanding he produced two envelopes on the table that were addressed to Lily and James.

"These were to be owled to your homes later this month. Go on open them."  
They both reached and opened their letter nervously. James scanned his and barely caught the badge that tumbled out.

"Holy Hufflepuff." Lily muttered studying the matching badges they held.

"Head Boy and Girl." Liz said with a note of awe.

Dumbledore nodded and clasped his hands together on the table.

"I will escort you to the Head Dorms and we will activate the three passwords."

"How on Earth did I get Head Boy?" James muttered as they followed the Headmaster.

"Remus resigned." Sirius quipped cheekily.

--

When Dumbledore left the six students to do whatever they pleased they immediately began a tour of the Head Dorms. Lily and Liz oggled the rich red and gold color scheme in the rooms that gave them a warm, homey feeling. Lily loved the spacious bedroom and was pleased with a bed upgrade.

"It's so nice," Liz commented flopping on the couch, "Spacious, warm-"

"Are you and Prongs dating?" Sirius slipped in casually.

Lily who was resting her head on James's shoulder with her eyes shut nodded without opening her eyes.

"I bloody knew it!" Sirius cried pointing at the pair, "By next year we'll have Prongs and Lily babies running around all over.."

James flinched and Lily opened her eyes slowly, trying to smile at Sirius's comment. Remus and Peter exchanged quick glances as the Head Girls smile became watery.

"Lily..?" Remus began hesitantly.

She lifted her head and scooted away from James's side.

"Ignore me, it's nothing."

James instantly looked hurt but didn't reach out to her. Liz understood fully and drew her knees up to her chest uneasily. Sirius looked over at Liz and then to James and Lily. His bright mood disappeared and he became solemn.

"I missed something."

Lily pressed her hand against her mouth lightly and nodded, remembering bittersweet memories. Tears leaked from her eyes and she swiped them away quickly.

"Oh, Lil." Liz said hurrying to sit between Lily and James. She pulled her friend into a hug and nodded, mostly to herself.

"I know Lil.. I know.."

James stared away from the scene feeling enormous guilt build inside of him for the second time that night. Sirius watched him as he tightened his jaw and looked away from Lily and Liz.

"I'm sorry guys," Lily said laughing shakily, "It's been a long night."

"You alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

Lily nodded. "Yes. It's nothing-"

"Nothing!?" James demanded looking back toward her since she began crying.

"I don't want to get into this now," Lily said firmly, "Just drop it."

"So when should we talk then?" James asked loudly, "Because you know I'm starting to have a few questions-"

Liz hopped off the couch angrily. "James, stop-"

James bolted to his feet and pointed to Liz heatedly. "You knew! I didn't, how the hell do you think I'm feeling right now? Exactly, Liz. You have no idea."

"Don't blame her, James." Lily said tearfully while the Marauders looked on.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me Lil-"

Lily stood up and advanced on James with a murderous look. Sirius jumped up and stepped between them smoothly.

"Trust him with what?" He asked softly.

"I was PREGNANT!" She shouted. She pointed at James with a wavering finger. "And I never told the father of the baby because he was too busy _chatting up_ Marlene McKinnon!"

"Pregnant?" Sirius echoed glancing down at the crying red head. Lily nodded and turned her back on James and Sirius. Remus moved toward Lily and whispered a few calming words to her, while rubbing her back comfortingly. Peter patted her back hesitantly, afraid she may get angry with James again and hex someone randomly. Sirius glared at James and approached Lily from the side.

"I'm sorry, Flower."

She sniffed and managed a nod. "Me too." She laughed and let Sirius pull her into a warm, friendly hug. "I liked the idea of a Prongs Jr." She admitted so no one but Sirius heard.

"There's always the future." He whispered giving her a final squeeze and releasing her.

"I'm sorry James." Remus said to which James replied with a stiff nod.

"Don't act like an arse," Sirius grumbled forcing James to hug him.

Sirius patted his back once and looked between James and Lily. "You two are really dating then?"

Lily shrugged finding her tears were drying. "I don't know. Its all messed up-"

"You said yes!" James shouted disbelievingly.

"I remember thanks. Maybe you need to work everything out as well," Lily spat, "Things are kind've mucked up right now."

"You said yes." James said more quietly.

"For the love of Merlin give me some time James! I'm still thinking about everything-"

"What is there to think about? Do you want to or not?"

The entire room was silent. The four spectators didn't dare breathe.

"As of right now?" Lily said wearily. "Not."

James shook his head and backed out of the room. "Fine. I'm sleeping in the old dorm."

"Prongs wait!" Remus called wishing that things wouldn't start this way.

Sirius and Peter followed out of the room while Lily stood with Liz and watched them go.

"You really said yes?" Liz asked quietly.

Lily rubbed a hand over her face and ignored the question. "I'm going to draw a bath."

--

**A/N okk so plz. Don't panic! I promise they won't hate each other for five chapters then suddenly fall in luv all over again. Things will be a bit..strained.. but not all love/hatey. ** **Also, I hope you don't completely hate James.. he was upset but I didn't want him to come off as a jerk again. **

**Sunny Sammy: thanks for some good ol non fattening inspiration! LoL every time I think about that I giggle… )**

**Novel -writer92: Hopefully you haven't gone on vacation just yet! Well whenever you read this chapter, thanks, and even if the story is finished when you get back- feel free to review it!! )**

**MCdoubleE: thank you, I don't want to make James go waaay overboard on his protectiveness but of course he is a tad possesive… glad you're enjoying!**

**SingingBird812: I was tossing the idea around and decided to go for it! the Shrieking Shack will be featured for two specific uses in upcoming chapters (one is pretty obvious! Lol) **

**FireAngel93: the update may take a little longer than this one, lol, but I won't leave you hanging!**

**BrazillianPrincess: thanks.**

**Sparklingdimondz: okk so J/L aren't together but I won't make the upcoming chappies be depressing… I promise!!**

**Screamingcrazyproctorlady: Hooray for quick updates, eh?? sorry you didn't get my PM. I sent it.. but knowing my technilogical deficienties I'm not surprised if I did something wrong or whatever… smiles sheepishly well I remember I said that I liked the longer chapter, and that I couldn't wait for THE BIG DATE.. plus I was recounting a dare I did where I drank a mixture of Pepsi, ketchup, mustard, and a pickle at the bottom… yes, it was grosser than it sounds! **

**IAMaMUDBLOOD: thanks for the luck, I need it! )**

**ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt: that's okk, I got your review and I was like.. wait, she thought it was a memory..? Then you sent the second one.. it's okk, I forgive you! **

**Thestralwhisperer: yep.. poor Wolfie! But the Shack will also be used for something besides his transformation…**

****


	13. Invited Back

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, that includes the passage to Hogsmeade in this chapter… (

A/N Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay! ) I've decided that this will be the second to last chapter of You Make Me Smile…so I will begin plotting out the last one fairly quickly. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 13: Invited Back**

Lily successfully ignored James for a week. Remus needed him as the full moon drew closer anyway, which made it easier for him to be away from the castle, from her.

Lily tossed in her enormous Head Girl bed with a frown. It was nearly dawn, the incandescent moon had slipped from the sky an hour or so ago. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and listened, her ears straining even though her bedroom was entirely silent.

She heard footsteps in the Heads Common Room.

"James,"

She stepped into the lightless Common Room expecting James to already have fallen into his bed in an almost comatose sleep. She stood on the threshold, between the two rooms and closed her eyes against her disappointment.

She wanted to see him after his venture in the shack. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She turned away from the Common Room and froze on the spot when she heard a muffled snore. Her heart leapt into her throat and her lips twitched, close to a smile.

"James?" She called as she reached to turn on a lamp.

"Lil.." He said sleepily.

She forgot the lamp and crouched in front of the sofa where James was sprawled. His breathing was constricted from a pillow that his half of his face. She reached her hand out and swiped messy black hair away from his face feeling something sticky trickle down his face.

"James!" She cried backing away from him, startled, and pressing her hand against her mouth.

He shifted his position on the couch and blinked groggily. He didn't need his glasses to identify the red head on the floor. What was she upset about anyway? He hadn't meant to wake her..

He felt a sharp stinging on her forehead and winced. That was probably what had scared her, he thought in a moment of awareness.

"Just a little nick Lils," He assured her, "Moony got a little overly..playful."  
She inched closer to him, already his eyes were drooping. She picked up his glasses that had somehow made it to the floor beside the couch he collapsed on. She swore under her breath because she felt a strong need to help James, and because it threw a wrench in her plan to keep away from him.

She sighed and touched his shoulder hesitantly. "Come on James,"

"Mmm," He groaned into the pillow.

She managed to sit him up and throw his arm around her shoulder. She could've levitated him but didn't want to bother, instead she helped him to his feet and stumbled to his doorway instead.

"James, I need the password."

He blinked and stared uncomprehendingly at the entrance to his bedroom.

"Carpe Diem," He admitted flatly.

Lily winced then thanked Merlin for the darkness surrounding her and James. The password had been _ 'Lovely Lily' _until five minutes after Dumbledore left and her relationship with James went to hell in a hand basket.

"Okay, easy." She instructed quietly as she helped him into bed.

He sank into the mattress with an appreciative groan and tugged her hand sharply. She squeaked and fell on top of his chest gracelessly.

"Goodnight, love." He said already falling into an easy sleep.

She retracted her hand and stood at his bedside for a few moments. "Goodnight."

--

The next morning the six seventeen year olds readied themselves for a day of rule breaking fun. The Marauders, and the two girls were going to sneak into Hogsmeade through a passage on the third floor.

The only change in the plan was the timing. The girls were leaving earlier in the day to avoid the Marauders. It was pathetic and childish but Lily wanted a fun afternoon free from any awkwardness. If that meant leaving earlier than the boys than so be it.

"Ready?" Liz asked excitedly.

"As I'll ever be." Lily muttered.

Liz approached the statue of the one eyed witch and tapped it lightly with her wand.

"_Dissendium._"

Both girls entered the hole that appeared and slid down until they hit a floor.

"_Lumos._" Lily whispered pointing her wand ahead of them.

They began traveling on the uneven floor keeping the Marauders previous warnings in mind.

_"After the slide you'll walk for ages until the floor begins to rise-"_

_"Then you come to steps-"_

_"Climb those and-"_

_"You'll come to a trapdoor…"_

_Sirius glared at Peter_. _"Wormtail, stop interrupting me!" _

Lily smiled at the memory as her and Liz traveled toward the mysterious trapdoor. They climbed a seemingly never-ending staircase and finally reached their destination; the Honeydukes cellar. They identified boxes stacked around the cellar and heard voices above them.

They cautiously mounted the stairs that led them behind the front counter. The girls dodged customers and workers and managed to blend in.

"We did it!" Liz said with a proud smile.

"Amen." Lily said feeling her rapid heartbeat.

Liz laughed at Lily's somewhat good girl ways and pulled her toward the shelves of sweets.

"What about some Toothflossing Stringmints?" Liz suggested, "They're entertaining.."

Lily shook her head, studying the shelf.

"I prefer the Exploding Bonbons."

Liz grabbed an armful of each while Lily retrieved a basket. They spent over an hour in Honeydukes and came out with much lighter pockets. Lily blamed Liz for the overspending because she invested in a massive amount of Cockroach Clusters in hopes of 'giving the Marauders a nasty surprise'.

"Where to next?" Liz asked, pouring Lily a handful of Every Flavor Beans.

"How about we just walk a bit?" Lily suggested, "Peer at the Shrieking Shack, pretend we can afford a dress from Elaine's.."

"Sounds good to me." Liz remarked cheerily.

They began their walk along the shops, stopping to peer in Zonkos first.

"Hmm, I love this shop." Liz said with a sigh, "It's a marvelous source for revenge against Slytherins."

"You sound like a Marauder." Lily remarked dryly.

Liz looked away from the shop window, interested. Lily cursed herself for falling into a trap. She had invited a conversation about the Marauders and Liz would pounce on it.

"Speaking of," She said casually, "Have you talked to a certain messy haired, dishy Marauder?"

"No."

"Lil-"

Lily shook her head firmly.

"I don't want to talk about _them, _Liz. Can't we talk about..our last year at Hogwarts. Weird isn't it? It's almost over-"

"As fabulous as you are at subject changes…well, your not."

Lily sighed and wiped stray strands of red hair from her face.

"Lily? Elizabeth?" Two female voices called disbelievingly.

Lily would be forever grateful to Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett for showing up when they did. Liz looked grumpily at Marlene. She still disliked her for attempting to seduce James whenever she had the chance, but Lily smiled genuinely.

"It's so good to see you." Alice remarked hugging both girls.

"We didn't expect to see too many people from Hogwarts." Marlene said pushing her thick black hair behind her ear breezily, "Alice and I are staying at an inn so we thought we'd do a bit of shopping."

Lily laughed and held up the hefty bag she was carrying.

"Liz and I stopped by Honeydukes."

Alice's heart shaped face brightened.

"Oh, we haven't gone there yet! That'll be next."

"Definitely," Marlene purred, "I'm addicted to the chocolate frogs."

Liz smiled falsely and tugged Lily's arm.

"Well it was good to see you both, but we have to be going…"

The girls exchanged goodbyes and Liz wasted no time in hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Liz she's not that bad-"

"Marlene's a tease and I can hardly stand her!" Liz huffed.

Lily laughed and the girls continued their window shopping.

"Look at that dress!" Liz cried as they paused in front of Elaine's Dress Design Shoppe. Lily wrinkled her nose at the long low cut dress Liz was drooling over.

"Hmm, I like the black one."

Liz patted her head with a smile.

"That's because you're a prude."

Lily stuck her tongue out and looked longingly at the cocktail dress with no back to speak of. The girls were too distracted by the beautiful dresses to notice a group of boys sneak up on them.

"Guess who?"

Two hands covered Liz's eyes and she immediately started swinging. Lily stepped back and laughed when a blow landed on his chest and knocked him on his arse. Liz opened her eyes and looked down at Sirius, smirking.

"I had no idea it was you, Sirius." Liz said innocently.

Sirius began rubbing his bottom with a scowl while Peter, Frank Longbottom, Remus, and Kingsley Shackelbolt laughed behind him.

"Very smooth, Black." Kingsley remarked helping Sirius to his feet.

"Smooth is my middle name!" Sirius said arrogantly.

Liz chuckled.

"Really? 'Cuz I thought it was Orion."

Sirius laughed and grabbed her around the middle to tickle her senseless.

"That's enough out of you, Cross."

Remus scowled and smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Stop tickling my cousin!"

"Would you rather I snog her?" Sirius quipped.

Remus's eye twitched comically and Lily nearly collapsed with giggles. Liz escaped from Sirius and watched Sirius try to talk Remus out of 'hexing my bollocks off'.

"We're headed to the Three Broomsticks, you two coming?" Kingsley offered.

"I'm in." Liz said winking at Sirius, "He owes me a pint of something strong."

Remus groaned as the pair flirted but Lily shook her head.

"I think I'll keep walking. I'll join you later."

Liz wrinkled her brow with concern.

"Your sure?"

"Yeah, see you guys later."

--

Lily walked aimlessly for a few minutes before finding herself on the hill leading to the Shrieking Shack. She stood before it in silence thinking of all the full moons the Marauders spent there. They risked everything for one another and even if they acted like prats on occasion, they were lucky to have each other. Lily smiled at past recollections and turned away from the damaged building.

The wind picked up as Lily walked further from the shack. She wasn't interested in doing anymore shopping but she the idea of the Three Broomsticks wasn't appealing at the moment either.

She sighed softly and wandered through the woods surrounding the shack. Not far off a twig snapped, out of place in the peaceful surroundings. Lily looked over her shoulder nervously and stopped short.

His hands were jammed in his pockets, head bent against the strong wind. Her heart ached as his hair blew all over with the breeze. He felt her gaze and looked up, his eyes going wide behind his glasses.

"Hey." She said stuffing her hands in her coat pocket.

"What are you doing out here alone?" James asked unmoving.

"I didn't feel like being in a crowd."

His smile was understanding as he approached her cautiously.

"Me either."

"I didn't think I'd run into you." She said candidly.

"Me either."

They both smiled and moved back near the shack.

"Are you going to come back to the Heads Dorm?" She asked after a beat of silence.

"You want me to?"

Lily nodded staring straight ahead instead of at him.

"Of course."

"I'll be back tonight." He promised.

Lily's stomach knotted pleasantly as it did whenever he spoke in a low tone of voice. She recognized the feeling and cursed her anatomy. She cleared her throat and backed away from the shack.

"I think I'm ready to head to the Three Broomsticks."

James nodded and followed even though he would've rather spent the afternoon alone with her.

--

Lily and Liz returned to Hogwarts before the Marauders and remained holed up in the Heads Dorm. They ate dinner in the Heads Common Room, sprawled out lazily, enjoying their purchases.

Eleven o'clock came and Liz left, yawning and ready for sleep.

Lily feigned sleepiness but after her mate left she dashed into her room and changed into her new sea green nightgown. Her stomach felt knotted as it had earlier with James, while she brushed her hair and prepared for bed.

With her hair brushed and her teeth clean she plopped on the couch in the Heads Common Room waiting for James's arrival. She watched the clock for an hour hoping he would show up. The knotted anticipation disappeared, replaced with disappointment. She looked around the dorm and glumly began the task of turning off the lights.

She flicked the last light off and shook her head resentfully.

"Bloody James Potter…"  
The words had barely left her mouth when bloody James Potter himself appeared. She could make his outline out from the light in the corridor outside the dorm. She noticed immediately that he was without a shirt, only in a pair of dark blue boxers. The entrance to their dorm disappeared leaving them both in absolute darkness.

"Sorry I'm late." He said calmly.

Lily blotted her suddenly damp hands on her nightgown.

"S'okay. I was just going to bed."

James smiled in the darkness and moved toward her stealthily. He managed to avoid tripping over any furniture and came to stand in front of her silently. Lily could feel his body heat and figured it wasn't safe to stand so close to each other. Her cheeks were so hot she though she might combust.

James ran his hand up the length of her, starting at her waist and trailing his fingers all the way to her cheek. Lily responded to his touch with a shudder that had James fighting to manage his body that was demanding more physical contact. He stepped closer, still fighting for control, and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I miss you."

Lily sighed with satisfaction and stepped forward so they were pressed together.

"Show me."

James groaned at the implication and control was tossed out the window.

--

A/N: okkk Sportsfans only one chapter left. I'm not certain how long it will be but I know exactly how it will end. Your reviews are below!

IAMaMUDBLOOD: hmm, I don't know. I think the last chapter was necessary. It was kinda sad but it needed to happen. Thanks for R&R!

MCdoubleE: I made it so Sirius kind've stumbled into such a sad subject, because I figured if not Sirius..who else?? Lol

NikkyB: thanks for reading! I'm glad it's realistic, I'm trying to keep it that way..even though bits of it are AU )

SweetieAngelPumpkinPie: crying is okay! (well, except for the sad part but..) I'm glad it made you feel better, that's pretty much the desired effect )

Thestralwhisperer: hehe. definitely.

Sparklingdimondz: how was that for getting back together?? Lol..kiss first, talk later!

Screamingcrazyproctorlady: thank yooouu, I just write whatever my muse dictates! Lol, she's a slave driver! So hopefully your stories going Okay, even if you're taking a mini-break..maybe that's all you need. A bit of time away from your writing and then you'll be ready to go. )

FireAngel93: I was planning on updating sooner but this chapter made me want to tear every strand of my frizzy hair out of my head..easily frustrated?? Definitely!!

ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt: ya, I get what you mean. They seem like a dysfunctional couple! Lol )

WhiteCamellia: thank you!

Prongs'LilyFlower: poor Sirius just kind've fell right into that one! Only one chapter to go! (


	14. Enjoying Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling but I enjoy playing with her characters!! **

A/N this is the end guys! Thanks to all have stuck with this fic, and to any new readers. You have been a great inspiration!

**I've decided to dedicate this fic to someone who kept me inspired with her great reviews, thanks ****sparklingdimondz****, your reviews contributed greatly to the completion of this fic )**

**Warning: loads of fluff and humor ahead! )**

**Chapter 14: Enjoying Hogwarts**

They were all dreading the end of the day ahead of them. For an entire month they had Hogwarts all to themselves. Now that the Summer was ending they were reluctant to give up their freedom.

Lily awoke in a now familiar bed with a Quidditch poster hanging over her head. She smiled at James who was sprawled at her side in the adorable Quidditch boxers that she bought him on their last venture to Hogsmeade. The boxers depicted tiny golden Snitches flapping around a pitch that looked endearing on her favorite Seeker; James Potter.

She stretched leisurely, careful not to disturb the snoring boy beside her. It was hard for Lily to imagine when she had felt so…content. Time was healing the pain of her parents murder and the loss she suffered the previous school term. It also helped to have amazing friends who made her laugh constantly, and helped get her through the day. Another thing that eased her troubles was waking up beside James Potter in the morning.

"Morning," He whispered groggily.

Lily kissed his cheek lovingly and placed his glasses on his nose.

"Sleep good?"

He groaned in agreement and hauled her into his arms so she was splayed across his chest. Lily kissed his bicep appreciatively.

"You have lovely arms." She blurted thoughtfully.

James blinked at the compliment unsure of how to respond. She turned a deep red and hid her face against his bare chest.

"Please disregard that last remark." Her voice though muffled against his skin was pleading.

Lily felt James laugh, felt it rumble against her from her position on top of him.

"Of course I won't," He said ruffling her bed head fondly, "I have lovely arms and you..your crooked tooth gets me hot and bothered."

Lily snorted and looked disbelieving. James nodded and her hand reflexively reached up to cover the tooth beside her front tooth that was slightly turned in. James slapped her hand away and tickled her sides so she smiled, revealing that gloriously small, cute tooth.

"And those seven freckles on your nose," He said after he quit tickling her. She rolled her eyes at him and he reached up to kiss her pert nose, "And I love your ears-"

Lily shook her head and laughed silently. James played with her tiny ears, rubbing them with his thumbs. Lily stopped laughing when his teeth grazed over her right ear lightly.

"So as you can see, your love for my arms is quite sane in comparison with my fetish of your entire body."

"You make me feel so good, James. I'm always smiling," She remarked with a radiant smile, "In fact I love being around you because I can be my mental, nutty self."

James returned her smile, both of them glowing in each others arms.

"We can be mental together."

Lily nipped his lower lip lightly which resulted in a five minute, thorough snog.

"Mmm..as much as I'd love to continue this, we have to meet the others for breakfast." Lily said lifting her lips a safe distance from James's.

James grunted and pulled her close again.

"Sod it-"

Lily pecked his lips quickly before wiggling out of his grasp. He watched he dart out of the room in one of her numerous enticing nightgowns. It showed barely any skin, reaching below her knee, which was why it tempted James. He was a 'less is more', man at heart which he discovered when he saw her for the first time this Summer in her faded pink nightgown.

They each showered quickly and dressed in their respective rooms. They arrived in the Great Hall holding hands casually, after the others had arrived.

"..I'll kill you!" Remus growled glaring daggers at Sirius.

"Remus!" Liz cried, shocked.

"Moony be fair," Sirius said uneasily, "It wasn't a random walk by snogging, I've liked Liz since fifth year!"

"Most girls he shags after barely saying hi." Peter pointed out through a mouth of egg.

Sirius glared in Peter's direction threateningly.

"Not _helping_ Wormtail!"

James and Lily seated themselves side by side and watched the argument with growing interest.

"Can't I decide whom I snog-" Liz cried.

Remus folded his arms across his chest looking unimpressed.

"No."

"Remus-" Liz growled.

Sirius clasped her hand across the table. Remus's eye was twitching overtime by now.

"How about we hold out on snogging for awhile," Sirius offered, receiving a murderous glare from Liz. Sirius continued, "At least for a few weeks." He smiled hopefully at Remus, "Deal?"

"Yeah..sure.." Remus grumbled.

Liz looked furious and watched as Sirius and Remus shook on it.

"You two are mental!" She cried. She reached across the table and pulled Sirius in for the kiss of his life.

Remus wrinkled his nose and covered Peter's eyes. Liz pulled back and Sirius blinked, disoriented.

"I decide when we snog, yeah?" Liz said firmly.

Sirius nodded with a goofy smile and Liz winked. Remus groaned into his hands while Peter snickered.

"Congratulations Elizabeth." Lily said as Liz beamed in return.

"Yeah sure, it's bloody fantastic.." Remus said dryly.

"Oh, don't be a priss Moony." James grinned, "You'll get used to them playing tonsil hockey in public-"

Lily smacked James's chest lightly while Liz laughed and Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably.

"How about we go for a swim?" Liz suggested moving on to any topic but her and Sirius getting caught snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius smoothed her mass of light colored hair affectionately.

"Meet at the lake in ten minutes?"

Everyone agreed and rushed to their rooms to change.

--

"Alcohol and swimming is not a good idea!" Lily said fifteen minutes later when James offered her a sip of Firewhiskey.

"Of course it's not," Sirius snorted, "But the five of us are practically immune to liquor-"

"Because you drink so much!" Lily laughed.

"Exactly," Liz said brightly, "So having one Firewhiskey won't do any damage to us-"

"But you'd probably collapse." James said trying not to stare blatantly at his girlfriend in her black bathing suit.

Lily still declined any but had an occasional sip from James's. They soon abandoned their beverages and dove into the crisp water.

"I'm freezing my.." Remus paused and glanced at Liz and Lily sheepishly, "My toes. I'm freezing my toes off."

"Smooth Moony." Sirius said teasingly.

"The master of cover ups." James added.

Lily swam over to James and grinned.

"Oh yes, because you are the essence of smooth, love."

"Exactly!"

Lily splashed water at him and squealed when he laughed evilly and went after her.

After their appendages were numb the six of them stumbled out of the lake and collapsed on the grass, in their towels. Liz snuggled against Sirius and wiped shaggy hair from his eyes.

"We're graduating this year." She stated quietly.

"You had to bring that up," Sirius groaned, "I was happy not to think about it."

"Well I'm sorry," Liz said huffily, "But it's important. We'll all have jobs and spouses, sooner or later.."

"Later, yes please." Sirius said kissing Liz's forehead.

She blushed and quit talking about the future. After a reflective silence Remus sat up and addressed his fellow freezing Gryffindors.

"I say we go up to the Common Room, start a fire, and get plastered."

Lily grinned despite herself.

"That's really how you want to spend the last day of Summer?"

There was a chorus of "Yes's that was followed by laughter.

--

The ret of the day was not wasted. The fire was lit to unthaw their bodies after their swim. They brought blankets out to the Common Room and huddled on the floor with mounds of food and an abundant supply of Firewhiskey.

They could've wreaked havoc throughout the castle and landed themselves in a year of detention but somehow sitting around the fire, getting pissed seemed a better way to bring in the new term.

The sun was setting and the alcohol was dwindling but they were having the most fun they had all Summer.

"Remember fifth year," Sirius said laughing loudly, "Poor pathetic Prongs was _abused_ by Lily-Flower."

James groaned and buried his face in an afghan.

"Actually I don't remember fifth year, I've been repressing it. But thanks for bringing that up, Pad."

Sirius lifted the bottle of Firewhiskey with an impish grin and gulped it down.

"I wasn't abusive!" Lily cried with a hiccup, "I...well damn, I was, wasn't I?"

"You sure put James in his place," Liz remarked with a giggle, "No more hexing Snivellus-"

"Ah, the memories." Remus said fondly.

"Most of them suppressed." Peter added.

Lily nodded and snatched a bottle of Firewhiskey from James so she could sip it.

"The suppressed ones are usually the best."

"Or most frightening." James mused.

Lily kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Same thing."

--

Hours later three of the marauders and Liz were passed out around the fire with food wrappers and empty bottles surrounding them. Lily cleaned up using her wand as James came too on the couch.

"Lil?"  
"I'll be done in a sec." She replied conjuring a pillow and placing it under Remus's head.

James opened his arms sleepily and Lily walked into them without hesitation. James kissed the top of her head and laid back against the couch, pulling her with him. Lily snuggled against him and smiled as the crackling fire revealed their peaceful expressions.

"This Summer was.." She trailed off with no way to describe it.

"Yeah.." James agreed.

"This year will be.."

"Crazy?" James supplied.

Lily chuckled.

"Probably."

James wasn't one to discuss touchy subjects in the middle of the night but holding Lily against him, he felt the urge to do just that.

"I love you Lils," He said watching the fire, "And I want to make it up to you.."

"It?" Lily asked facing him with a puzzled expression.

"Last year. The baby. I never want you to feel like you're unimportant to me. So if you ever do, feel free to kick me in the arse, because I always want you to be happy."

Lily was determined not to be sentimental and cry. Instead she kissed him tenderly and touched her forehead to his.

"I never feel unimportant with you." she insisted.

"But-" James protested wanting to convey how utterly sorry he was for ever hurting her. He wanted her to know he would do everything not to hurt her like that again.

"Forget about it James."

He relaxed while she got herself comfortable. She remained facing him laying curled up on her side contentedly. He would let the issue go for tonight. They had many years ahead together to figure things out.

--

**A/N sigh thank you all for reading and leaving your comments! **


End file.
